The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Loversflame
Summary: When Jayden makes  the choice to become a Nighlok, everything will change for the rangers, and when Jayden dark past is revealed it will be Emily who needs to learn to be strong. JEMILY
1. A Nighlok

The Ultimate Sacrifice

* * *

><p>"We're not going to let you down, we'll save you" Jayden said as he looked in to Emily's weakening eyes. "Just hold on until then" he said a reassuringly as he could. He smiled at her hoping that it would give her some hope. She began to smile back and then in a second her body gave out and she feel into darkness.<p>

"No" Mia cried "She's falling back asleep" Jayden smile began to fade and concern began to fill his face, he knew that time was running out and if they wanted to help Emily they would need to act quickly.

Jayden stood up and turned and walked away. "Hey Jayden, you can't just leave we need to save her! We have to help Emily!" Mike shouted at him. It was like Jayden could not hear him though; his only thoughts were on saving Emily and doing it alone.

"Where do you think he will go?" asked Mia

"I don't know but all I can say for sure is that where ever he is going he's going there for Emily." Responded Kevin

"I found Jayden!" shouted mentor Ji "He back at the plaza where you first fought the Nighlok"

Jayden began slashing the pillar where the Nighlok escaped though "Come out Nighlok! You can't have Emily!"

"Your screams are for not red ranger" Jayden turned around to see Deker standing in human form armed and ready to fight. "It seems I have bad timing, I thought we could duel but you are obviously preoccupied."

"If you already know that then what you are doing here "Jayden retorted "Go away, I don't have time for you games"

"You seek passage to the netherworld; there is only one way that I know of to achieve this, you must give yourself to the darkness. Sacrifice your human existence, you willingly give yourself to them and pass through the gap."

"Wait, are you saying you made that choice?" Jayden was sickened by the thought of it.

"I don't remember how it happened to me, but I'm living proof that it can be done." He then transformed into his Nighlok form "I welcome you to do it, you can then fight in ways no living human can, it will make our impending duel even more glorious."

"I'm a ranger I fight for the good of humanity not against it, I would never become like you!"

Deker then transformed back into his human self "I see, then you will have to live with your decision, when the yellow ranger is lost forever you might think differently."

Jayden was now torn on the inside. He wanted nothing more than to save Emily, he was unsure of his feeling for her but she made his fighting spirit so much stronger, she made he feel alive. Then on the other hand he knew he was no good to humanity if he were a Nighlok

"If I do this…how soon will I lose my humanity?" he said in a deep voice

"You are a ranger your body is imbued with good, and you mind is strong, I believe your transformation will be very slow, for months you will likely notice no change at all, but sooner or later you will begin to change, your memories will be forgotten and you will be no different from myself."

Jayden quickly averted his gaze to Deker

"You were a ranger?"

"No, but I know a great deal of the process of how it works, I have seen humans give in to the darkness before, it always ends the same but progresses differently depending on how strong their moral was, after losing their memories they either walked the world aimlessly until death or they served the master."

As the sun began to set Jayden realized he was running out of time to save Emily, he knew this was the only way

"I'll do"

"I expect a proper duel after this red ranger." He walked toward the pillar and stood by the red ranger.

"You must focus your thoughts only on sacrificing your human existence to the darkness and then you will pass through the pillar, on the other side you will be in your new Nighlok form, a word of caution though, your new form is weak until you have fully become a Nighlok, Kill the one you seek and escape before they realize who you are, for once you true identity is discovered they will take the opportunity to kill you."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't particularly care so much for you as I do the impending duel between us; I will not let your human foolishness take that from me."

Jayden rolled his eyes and turned toward the pillar. He knew he had to be quick the last thing he wanted was for the others to see him do this.

He focused on what he wanted and knew what I took, soon he could feel a dark presence within him, and then he knew it was time to step through portal and save Emily

* * *

><p>So that was the prelude to my story, all other chapters will be longer than this. The more reviews the more often i will update, i need to know if people actually want to read the story so yea reviews are crucial.<p> 


	2. A New life

NEW LIFE

Jayden was soon surrounded with feelings of sadness, anger, hate, jealousy, fear, vengeance, lust and evil. Darkness was all around him and he couldn't see anything, then right as something began to appear he felt an extreme shock of pain shoot down his spine and emanate all throughout his body.

He fell to his knees in pain and when he opened his eyes he saw that before his eyes his body was beginning to change.

Black and red scales began to coat his skin, his nails grew long and came to a point then turned black, where his knuckles once were, were now large jagged spikes, the spike then appeared down the backside of both his arms. His chest became like an armored plate of thick scales, his shoes ripped apart as his feet grew in size and his toes were replaced with sharp talons, his face hurt the most as it changed, his nose began to grow forward as well did his jaw line and the scales soon coated his face, his eyes were drawn back and his once steel blue eyes were now completely black, his ears seemed almost to disappear and his hair flew back and morphed into a fan of spikes. Soon his shoulders felt sharp pain and large wings coated in the same scales jutted from his shoulders, and then this spine began to grow longer until a large lizard like tail appeared behind him.

Then just as the painful transformation started to end he felt and extremely painful and hot pain in his chest and as he let out a scream of pain, a large blast of fire shot from his new mouth. He then knew what he had become…he was not only a Nighlok but he was also part dragon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other rangers arrived at the plaza only to discover that Jayden was no there, in fact. No one was.<p>

"Mentor Ji, are you sure Jayden is here, we can't seem to find him? "

"Yes Kevin, according to my sensor…no wait he is gone, I can't seem to find him anywhere, it's like he just vanished from my sensors, that's impossible, Keep looking rangers, I will watch Emily"

* * *

><p>The pain he felt soon subsided and his new task was not only to find the Nighlok but also, to figure out how to maneuver his new body.<p>

It was actually quite easy to do once he got a handle on it, and within moments he understood how to fly and he quickly flew to the ship where the Nighlok was likely bragging about his victory. To Jayden's convenience the Nighlok he was looking for had just jumped ship and was refreshing himself in the river. He knew it was now or never had he to do this while the Nighlok was alone.

He remembered what he was told about how he would be weak, but the strange thing was that he felt the complete opposite, in fact he felt invincible. The Battle would be nothing and he knew it.

He dove into the river

Then swam up underneath the Nighlok and in once swift move pulled him under and incinerated him with black acidic flame that he discovered he could use. Then with the destruction of the Nighlok a blast of beautiful shimmering lights escaped and went back through the portal.

Jayden could hear the sounds of the other Nighlok screaming at one another for an explanation and with that he knew it was time for his quick escape.

As he went back through the portal the same pain overtook his body as before and upon landing back on earth he was back in his human form, but he felt drained and his body ached all over. Soon he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>He woke to find himself in the infirmary in the same bed where Emily once laid. "Good Morning"<p>

She was okay, that's all that when through his mind when he heard her voice, for just a moment there he was concerned he had not saved her in time and she was lost.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him

_I wonder if the others know about what happened to me. How did I even get here? How long has it been? I really don't feel any different maybe it was all just a dream, everything even the Nighlok who get Emily, but what if it's not, I can't lose myself to this, there has to be a cure, or maybe it won't affect me at all because I'm a ran…._

"JAYDEN! Hello can you hear me?" Emily was getting very concerned at this point, no matter what she said it was like he was in another world and could not hear her.

"Ji ! Everyone I think something is wrong with Jayden I think he lost his hearing!"

Just then Jayden shot up from the bed, and began to stand up. "Emily I'm fine I swear, I'm sorry I was just thinking, also I'm glad you are okay, we were all worried about you."

Then with that he walked out of the room and went straight to mentor Ji

Everyone had run to the room when Emily called but by the time they got there all they saw was Jayden heading toward Ji.

Jayden pulled him aside and requested a private audience with him in another room away from the rangers.

"Emily is everything okay?" they all asked

"You know I really don't know, are you all sure you have no idea what happened to him, I mean I know he is usually a bit antisocial but he is acting a bit weird." She said as she sat on the bed and look down to the sheets Jayden once laid in.

"Em it's probably nothing, come on you know Jayden he can be a really weirdo at time, let's all just go out and celebrate that your alive okay." Mike said as he took Emily by the hand and pulled her off the bed and towards the door.

"Yea Emily, Mike is right let's just go out for a day of fun and relaxation after all it's been a while and we have earned it I think"

Everyone changed into their street clothes and went to the door to leave. "We should go the amusement park again, that was really fun." Said Mia

"Yea for sure" they all agreed

"Oh wait, let me go see if Jayden wants to go to." Emily said as she dashed off to find him.

"Em wait I don't think he wants to, after all he is talking with mentor right now." Shouted Mike

She knew he was probably right but she knew it couldn't hurt to ask right "Well go ahead without me, I will get Jayden and meet you there okay!"

"Alright then see you soon" they shouted back as they left.

As she approached the room Ji and Jayden were in, the door swung open and Ji walked out, "oh sorry Emily" he said as he walked away to his computer.

She peered in the room only to see Jayden look surprisingly upset. "Jayden?"

He jumped up from the chair and turned away from her. "uh…yea em what's up?"

"Jayden is something wrong?" she asked as she closed the door and to a step towards him.

"No, no there is no problem at all" he said as he turned towards her with a big fake smile on his face.

She looked at his eyes it was quite clear to her that tears had been shed and that he had been trying his hardest to hide it. "Jayden..." she walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Please don't hide anymore, please talk to me, what's going on?"

"Em, really its fine, it's just stress you know." He said with a smile as he took her hand in his. "I promise I'm fine"

"Okay, well could you tell me what happened the other day, no one seems to know much." She said as she took a seat on a nearby futon.

"I guess that's fair", he said as he took a seat by her. "After you passed out for the last time, I left to see if I could help you, the Nighlok that harmed you had come out of the netherworld for a brief second and when he did I chased him and somehow got sucked into it with him and I beat him there and after I did I was ejected from the world and idk I guess I passed out afterwards."

"Wow I didn't think humans could enter the Netherworld, no wonder you passed out, I bet it was horrifying."

He smiled at her. "Not really but it was draining, but nothings too much for me after all I'm the red ranger right"

"Oh you're such a tease Jayden" she laughed as she pushed him off the futon.

"So was that all you came in here for?" he asked from the floor.

"Oh right! Now that you reminded me, I came to ask if you wanted to come with us to the amusement park again, the others are already there and I told them I would meet up with them."

"Well I was going to get some training in but I guess I can't let you go there all by yourself so, sure count me in."

* * *

><p>At the amusement park<p>

"Hm I wonder where they could be at."

"Don't worry em I'm sure they are around here somewhere" Jayden assured her.

Hours went by and still they couldn't be found

"Well there is no point in standing around anymore let go on some more rides and maybe we will find them as we go, oh I know the Ferris wheel it's so tall and with my binoculars we could spot them no matter where they are in the park." Emily jumped for joy; she was so sure this was the best possible way to find them.

"Good idea Emily, way to think on your feet" Jayden said as they headed for the Ferris wheel.

"Well I am on my feet after all" she joked

"Two please", she said to the ticket guy at the Ferris wheel.

The Ferris wheel rotated and they were seated and waited for it to start. "Have you ever been on one of these before?" She asked Jayden

"No, to be honest just like you the last time we were here was my first time at an amusement park as well." He looked at her carefully and noticed she seems a bit uneasy "What about you? Have you ever been on a Ferris wheel before?"

She seemed sad at first as she looked down and nodded her head "No, I always wanted to though, I know this might sound silly but Serena told me about how a guy she met took her on a date at a park just like this one and when it was night time he took her on the Ferris wheel and she said it was so romantic and beautiful, the way the park was all lit up and they could see everything."

She looked towards the sky, it was evening but it was still too early to be dark. "I know this is silly it's just, ever since she told me about it I always wanted to ride a Ferris wheel with a special guy and see the world from a whole new view, and feel just as special as she felt."

Jayden smiled at her "No, it's not silly Emily, everyone has dreams and they are never silly."

"Thanks Jayden you're always so nice to me."

"So why go on the Ferris wheel at all if you had planned on waiting?" He asked

"Oh I don't even know, I just wanted to see the others and I guess I don't mind my first time on one being with you." She began to shy away after saying that, she felt so embarrassed, she did indeed have feeling for Jayden but she never meant for this, she knew they could never be and she felt worse because now she felt as though she had tricked him into going to the Ferris wheel with her.

He sensed her distress and knew he needed to make her understand it was okay and since they were alone he felt as though he could be a bit more himself and as well he did care for her so for him this was a golden opportunity to show Emily that she meant something to him.

"You know it's too bad it's not dark right now, I would have loved to see the light with you Emily."

She snapped her head up and looked him in the eyes; he was smiling such a beautiful smile at her. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Tears began to well up in her eyes at his words. "Jayden you're so so so sweet to me" she whimpered "Now I really wish it was dark out too."

He looked at his watch and then to the sky. "You know the sun sets below the horizon in about another hour, if you wanted we could just stay up here and wait."

"Oh could we please I would love that!" she feel to her knees on the floor of their carriage and put herself in the begging position. He laughed.

"Of course but on one condition, you get up off the floor." She immediately stood up and retook her seat across from Jayden.

For the next hour they just talked about anything and everything and as the sun began to disappear and darkness coated the park, all the lights shot on and lit the park with stunning and sparkling lights.

"Oh wow" she cried "It's even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

"Yes your right, this was worth waiting for."

She looked nervously over at Jayden for a moment and then looked down to the ground. "Um Jayden, could I ask one more thing of you? It doesn't have to mean anything it's just I want this to be like I dreamed."

"Of course Emily what is it, I want this to be special for you as well."

"Well could I sit with you?" she asked shyly

"Jaden stood and walked over to her. "Only if I can sit with you as well."

At that she began to cry, he was so sweet to her, he made it truly a dream come true for her. Only better because it was only now that she realized that the special guy she wanted was Jayden and no one else could have made it any better.

"Don't cry Emily, smile your living your dream."

"That's just it, what if this is just a dream?"

"Then it's a good dream, and in plus even if it is a dream, it doesn't mean that it's not real after all some dreams do come true."

"You're the best Jayden, thank you for all of this." She then laid her head on his shoulder and stared off at the sparkling park before her. "Jayden, do you have a dream?"

He turned to her and thought of what he would say; he really never gave much thought to it before. "You know I can't say I do, but you know I imagine if I did, I would be really similar to yours."

She smiled "Would you change anything? Like whom you are with or anything like that?"

"Ha no, no I think I would keep the company, the only thing I would want is for the girl who is with me to say yes to me when I ask her to do me a favor."

"Oh so you're asking favors now are you, well alright then fairs fair so let me have it, what is your request?

"Ha alright" He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. "Emily would you….

* * *

><p>HAHAAHAHA a cliff hanger here is the worst part, cant decide what to do here, make it really and end jaydens sentance or... make it all a dream that would be mean hu...not sure yet i think on it over night until review and tel me what you think so far<p> 


	3. Emotional Roller Coaster

Thanks for all the great reviews, some of your gave me some great imput that really helped me get inspired for this chapter. I would also like to note as i realize i have not mentioned him. Antonio is in this fic, however even though it has not yet been mentioned he is currently away on a mission, i needed him gone for the first chapter to work. I will work him in later when he is needed and i promise i will all make sense. for now don't even worry about him.

As alwasy I hope you enjoy and please reviews are much appreicaated

EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER

* * *

><p>"Emily…Emily…Emily wake up"<p>

"_Yes Jaden?"_ she mumbled in her sleep. He took note that the entire time she slept she had a really goofy grin on her face.

"Come on Emily wake up the others are waiting for us at the dragon coaster." He said calmly as she opened her eyes.

"Wait…What?"

"What did you forget already, we are at an amusement park, we are here to have fun, and you know I still can't figure out how you managed to fall asleep on a park bench, especially with all this noise."

"_A dream, Had that beautiful moment with Jayden really only been a dream?"_ she thought, as she looked around reality began to hit her and then the really memory of what happened struck her like ten ton truck.

She remembered that upon getting to the park Jayden called the others and they told him to wait at the bench in the front of the park for them. She remembered sitting down and then laying back, and within seconds….. "I fell asleep? Oh gosh, Jayden how long was I sleeping for?"

"Not too long really, maybe an hour tops, when the others got here we all agreed to let you get some sleep…if you could." He then stood up and signaled for her to follow him.

She hesitantly stood and began to slowly follow him. Her mind the entire time stuck in the beautiful dream she just had, logic told her that it wasn't real and it was nothing worth obsessing about, but the way it made her feel, the way it seemed so real was just too much, she felt herself almost getting upset because of it.

Jayden turned back to see that Emily was falling behind. "Emily, are you really still that tired?" He then began to walk back towards her and he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Emily if you not feeling up to it, its fine I will take you back to Shiba house and you can rest, ok?"

"Oh no Jayden I promise I'm fine, uh weird dream I guess, it's no biggie lets to have fun now okay?" she then skipped merrily off to meet up with the others.

"Well hey there sleepy head, feeling better?" Said mike as he swung his arm around her.

"Oh yes much better, I guess I never quite realized how tired I was you know." She giggled

"Well it's great to finally have you and Jayden with us to enjoy all this fun." Mia said

"Yea, now Mia has someone to scream with on the coasters." Kevin continued

"Oh come on now my screaming is not that bad is it." Mia argued

"You right Mia, your cooking is worse. "Mike joked. Mia insulted slapped him on the back of the head and ran to hide behind Kevin as Mike tried to get her back for it.

Emily laughed at the whole situation, it was great to be with her friends again and having a good time, but that dream was just killing her. To stand by Jayden and now have all these feeling for him, as well as memories…well dreams about him, it was quite difficult.

She now started to notice just how attractive he really was. The way his hair shown when the sun hit it, and how breathe taking his eyes were, like to silvery blue gems. He didn't often smile but when he did it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

While she stood there completely zoned out thinking about Jayden, the line had been moving and the other ranger's notice that Emily was just standing there staring at what appeared to be her shoes, and had the goofiest grin on her face.

"Hey Emily, the line is moving are you okay?" Asked Mia. Meanwhile all the guys just stood there and stared at her.

"Oh what!" she jumped in shock "Oh gosh, oh I'm so sorry guys I guess I was just caught up in thought again."

"Its fine Em, is there something you want to talk about though?" Asked Mia

The boys then took this as their cue to starting walking ahead and give the girls some space to talk alone if needed.

Emily thought for a second, it couldn't hurt to talk about it with someone. She just had to make sure it was only with Mia and no one else was around. She knew Mia could keep a secret and as well not make fun of her, but she knew if any of the guys heard her life as she knew it would be over.

"Yea you know I think later just the two of us should talk if that's okay."

"Oh of course it is Emily, we will make an outing of it, we can go out and have a girl day, maybe even treat ourselves to a spa, I think we earned it, and that way it's a guarantee it's just the two of us."

"Oh thanks Mia that means a lot to me, you really are my best friend." Emily said, as the two girls linked arms and ran to catch up with the boys.

"Is everything alright ladies?" asked Kevin

"Yup!" both girls chimed at the same time.

The rest of the day at the amusement park went wonderfully, Emily was able to stop thinking about the dream, Mike got soaked on the water coaster, they all partook of their traditional cotton candy snack, and they all went home fully relaxed and happy.

That night as Emily slept flashes of her old dream were replayed in her mind.

"_Um Jayden, could I ask one more thing of you? It doesn't have to mean anything it's just I want this to be like I dreamed."_

"_Of course Emily what is it, I want this to be special for you as well."_

"_Well could I sit with you?" she asked shyly _

"_Jaden stood and walked over to her. "Only if I can sit with you as well." _

Emily tossed and turned as the memories replayed in her mind, it caused her great distress as now she knew they were only memories of a dream, but they seemed so real to her. It was as if it really did happen and she was simply remembering it.

"_Would you change anything? Like whom you are with or anything like that?"_

"_Ha no, no I think I would keep the company, the only thing I would want is for the girl who is with me to say yes to me when I ask her to do me a favor."_

"_Oh so you're asking favors now are you, well alright then fairs fair so let me have it, what is your request?_

"_Ha alright" He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. "Emily would you…._

BEEP BEEP BEEP when her alarm clock

She groaned, even in the original dream she never got to find out what he was going to ask her, and now even when the dreams happened again she could not finish them.

As she brushed her teeth she came to the conclusion it was probably best she never finished the dream. What if he asked her to be his girlfriend or to kiss him? That would only make the dream harder to get over. Or even what if he asked her something mean like 'Emily would you… Jump of the Ferris wheel and die.' Okay that would probably never happened but still she knew it was probably for the best and the dream really did need forgetting.

At breakfast things only got worse

Emily walked to the table and sat in the empty chair next to Jayden. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and enjoying the delicious breakfast that was not made by Mia.

As Emily ate she suddenly felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She looked up, it was Jayden. "Emily would you…"

"Yes!" She shouted at him before he could even finish his question. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the situation unfolding before them.

"Wow you don't even know what I was going to ask." He said in a shocked voice

"Yea but the answer is Yes!" as she said that she realized where she was, and that it was no her dream land and now everyone was looking at her strangely, including Jayden who now seemed at a loss for words.

"Um well okay, thanks for being so enthusiastic about passing the syrup, I hope your enthusiasm is this great today during training, mentor ji would be very pleased." With that, he put his hand out ready to receive the syrup from Emily.

She felt so embarrassed about the whole thing. She handed him the syrup and then excused herself from the table.

Everyone was quite confused. Mia knew something was up and that today needed to be the day the two of them went out for their chat.

She as well excused herself and then quickly ran off to find Emily.

* * *

><p>Yup it was all just a dream...i know i am mean but come on yal know that the dream she has was to perfect and way OOC for Jayden so it had to be fake but dont worry they will end up together sooner or later...prolly later tho tehe<p>

review please


	4. One Crack

Sorry it took so long to update, just been busy as well i like to wait for reviews first. well i hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think, input is always welcome unless you just being mean in which case shame on you

* * *

><p>Mia found Emily sitting outside and completely stressed out.<p>

"Emily, are you okay?" Emily turned around to see Mia and then threw herself on the ground in shame. "Oh Mia I really messed up, I thought I was going to be fine, but oh gosh I think I'm in trouble."

Mia sat on the ground beside her and put her arm around her. "Well how about you tell me what's going on." "After all you know things are never really as bad as they seem when you talk them out."

"Yea I guess you're probably right, but there is no way I can talk about it here."

"Well" Mia said as she jumped to her feet. "I said we would have a girl's day where we could talk so let's go."

"Yea lets go, but hope there are no Nighlok attacks while we are out."

And with that the girls ran into town to have some fun and privacy.

* * *

><p>Back at the breakfast table the guys just sat in complete bewilderment. "What the heck was that all about?" asked mike as he poured another bowl of cereal and laughed to himself.<p>

"Not quite sure Emily seemed like she really wanted to say 'Yes' to Jayden though." Answered Kevin as he began to clear the table. "Ha maybe she likes you Jayden."

Jayden turned to Kevin in shock, "No I don't believe that's her reasoning."

"Ha yea, there is no way that's the reason kev, it's just no, it's just not." Mike stuttered in disbelief as he quickly shoved another spoon of food into his mouth.

Kevin laughed "You know you're probably right but even if she does Mike that would be her choice not yours."

"I know that, I was just saying there is no way she does." He retorted as he picked up the box of cocoa puffs and debated on having another bowl. After making the choice to stop eating, mike threw his dish into the sink and turned to Jayden who was now trying to meditate.

"You don't like Emily do you?" he asked

Silence

"Do you?" He asked in a more serious tone.

Silence

"Jayden?" He snapped

"Michael, I'm trying very hard to mediate right now, and do not have time for such meaningless things."

"So you admit it you don't have feelings for her?" Mike quickly responded giving no regards to the fact that he just disturbed his leader.

"If that is how you wish to interpret that and it will make you leave, then yes." Jayden answered in a very annoyed tone.

"ha great, good to know you're a bro man." Laughed Mike as he slapped Jayden on the back and took off with glee in his step.

Moments later mentor walked in and closed the door and sat by Jayden. "Jayden why did you not simply tell Mike you how feel about Emily?"

"What would I tell him?" He said scornfully as he stood made his way to the window. "That I care for her in such a way that I was willing to give up my mortal soul and become a Nighlok?"

"Why not, you should tell them soon anyways." Mentor said calmly

"NO!" Jayden snapped as he whipped his head around to face mentor. "No, they never need to know..." he began to calm himself as he trailed off. "No, at least not now they don't and besides, telling mike that would not mean a thing, I simply did what any good team leader would have done."

"I do not think that is true Jayden, Any other team leader would have found another way."

"Mentor I don't even know how I feel okay, and I just don't want to talk about this anymore." And with that he left the room and went to train or meditate, he was not quite sure which at the moment.

"It's okay to have feelings Jayden…" Mentor to himself as Jayden walked away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the nail saloon<p>

"Wow, Emily that's hard, well are you sure you really like him like that?"

"I'm not completely sure, I mean I think I do, but oh Mia I don't know."

As the girls continued on with their chat a bystander to the conversation who also happened to be the woman doing their toes decided to interject.

"If I may I have a bit of advice for you missy." Came the voice of a woman whom the girls now knew as Wanda.

"OH" said a shocked Emily, "Yes of course if you have any advice I would love to hear it. "

"Alright then, Listen honey if you're dreaming about a boy and you just can get him off your mind then there is a good chance that it's because he is meant to be on your mind. Now I don't know much about this Jayden guy but if he is the nice guy you girls paint him out to be then I would think that if you tell him how you feel he would either share mutual feelings or he would be kind enough to let ya down easy."

"Wanda is right Emily, you know Jayden he has the upmost respect for everyone and would never want to hurt you."

"Yes, your friend here is right and besides even if he does hurt your feelings it's not like you have to see him every day anyway."

Both girls silently laughed at knowing that the irony of that statement was that she indeed did need to see Jayden every day. The girls then remained mostly silent for the remainder of the appointment and just enjoyed the peacefulness of the saloon.

After leaving Emily looked to Mia and panicked "Mia, I can't tell him, I can't, it would make things just too awkward."

Mia's faced saddened "Em I know and I understand but I think you might need to, or you might keep having outbursts and make things even more awkward."

"Oh gosh Mia, I don't know if I can do it, and in plus when am I ever going to be alone with Jayden long enough to tell him."

"Okay well you can always talk to me if you need to, remember that okay."

Right then their morphers rang and they were called to battle

"Problem in the plaza" said Em. As she looked to Mia and they dashed off to see what the commotion was about.

First on the scene Emily and Mia quickly morphed and did their best to get the people out of there. "I am Mortimus!" Cried the Nighlok. "I have the power to destroy anything in my path and you can't stop me, no moral weapon including ranger weapons can harm me, hahahah I'm invincible."

"There is always a way to get rid of you goons!" shouted the green ranger as the remaining rangers joined the fight.

"Haha good luck silly rangers" Mortimus laughed as the battle raged on.

It was not long before the rangers just about had it, they couldn't keep it up much longer but they knew they could not just leave a rampaging Nighlok loose in the city either.

It wasn't long until the only rangers left standing were red and yellow. "Had enough yet rangers?" laughed Mortimus. "Not a chance Nighlok!" shouted Emily as she made one more valiant charge at the Nighlok.

"Enough of this!" He growled as he grabbed Emily by the throat and began to lift her off her feet.

"Let her go!" Yelled Jayden as he raised his fist and charged the Nighlok.

Then in that moment Jayden felt a moment of pure rage and hatred and as he did the darkness that loomed inside him slightly shown its face, as Jayden's right hand morphed back into its Nighlok form. Or at least his fingers did.

Once again Jayden felt that strong pain but as it quickly ended his hand now had the claws of his Nighlok self. For just a brief second he hesitated but then as he looked and the pain in Emily's eyes he hesitated no more and his hand cut right through the Nighlok.

Emily then dropped to the ground her eyes only remained open for a brief second before she lost consciousness.

"What was that?" screamed the shocked Nighlok "Your, you're a Nighlok, the master needs to know!"

Knowing that the other rangers could never find out Jayden knew he needed to destroy this Nighlok and he needed to do it quick before the others regained consciousness.

"Sorry but this kinda needs to be secret Nighlok."

Now that the Nighlok was weakened by the crack in its armor Jayden knew there was a chance that his sword could damage the Nighlok. As his hand returned to normal he grabbed his weapon and charged the Nighlok…..

"_..are you sure Jayden?"_

"_No, but she might have."_

"_What of the others?"_

"_No, they were out and too far away."_

"_At least the Nighlok is gone now, so you are safe."_

"_I'm not so sure…"_

"Mmnnnn…."

"_I think she is waking up."_

"Jayden…?"

"I will leave you two alone." Said Mentor as he left the room to check on the other rangers.

As she opened her eyes the noted that it was quite dark in the room. He gaze shifted to the clock that now stated that it was 2:18 in the morning. She then averted her gaze back to Jayden who was sitting across the room from her. She knew he was hiding something and she wanted to know what.

"Jayden…will you be honest with me?"

She had seen, he knew she had seen. There were many things he could tell her right now but he knew the only thing he should tell her is the truth.

He walked slowly over to her bed side and sat beside her as she sat up. "What do you want to know Emily?"

"The truth, Jayden…..what are you?"

* * *

><p>So the truth...almost comes out. What are you thoughts cant wait to hear from ya<p> 


	5. Can't be held responsible

This is a shorter chapter an for that im sorry but it really needed to be. thanks for all the great reviews everyone. Please keep them coming

***** READ THIS*****

This chapter is song based! I recommend listening to the song while reading it, it really adds to the chapter.

song title: The Freshman

Artist: The Verve Pipe

Go to Youtube to find the song then read this... also for those who are interested i have done a drawing of what jaydens Nighlok form would look like, if your interested Send me a PM and I will send it..or perhaps i will try and add it to my profile or something...not sure yet.

* * *

><p>CANT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE<p>

Jaydens POV

_When I was a child my parents always told me to do everything I do with honor and honesty. My father specifically was always trying to teach me to be the best I could be. He knew that someday I would have to become the red ranger and the lives of many would become dependent on every choice I made. I remember specifically one time when I was 8 years old I lied to my parents for the first time. I had not studied for a test in school and when the test began I was scared to fail, I didn't want to let my parents down, so I cheated off the kid next to me._

_When I came home that evening and I had a perfect grade on the test I did my best to act proud of myself as if all my 'studying' had paid off. They seemed to buy it. Then at school the next day the kid who I cheated off of was accused of cheating off of me. _

_I said nothing_

_He however knew the truth and yet he did not rat me out. It made me feel horrible. At recess all the other kids picked on him would not stop calling him a cheater. I joined in and also called him names._

_He never said anything_

_Days past and the guild started really getting to me especially when the kid stopped coming to school all together. I found out a week later from a girl who lived near him that his parents were abusive and beat him for bad grades. I knew I needed to come clean, so in class the following day I raised my hand to tell my teacher but before she called on me, she made an announcement. She said that he boy died last night, parents claimed he fell of the swing set at his house. _

_I lowered my hand, guilt stricken I ran out of the room and for the first time in my life and to date the only time, I cried. _

_When I went home that night I ran to my father and told him everything, I blamed myself for his death. My father told me. "Son your only 8 years old, acting as you did is not uncommon, it does not make it okay but it is no inhuman to lie sometimes, you could not have known that his parents were like that, it was not your fault he was hurt, the only people who should feel guilty are his no good parents." _

_After that day I really started listening to my father's teaching about how to be the best I could be. I became super focus on everything involved in being the red ranger. My father was by my side every day during my initial training._

_The last thing I remember him saying to me was. "Never lie to the ones you love, there is no honor in dishonesty."_

I looked into Emily's eyes and I could tell she was scared for the next words that I would speak to her. I wanted nothing more than to come up with a creative lie and spare her the agony that telling her would no doubtedly cause her.

I didn't even know how to begin or what to say. 'How do you tell someone you care about that you're a monster?' and then expect them to be okay with it. I guess the answer is you don't. I knew that after I told her there would never be anything between us, she would probably still respect me as the leader but things would never be the same.

"Emily first I need to tell you, I lied to you." She remained quiet "When I told you how I saved you I was not completely honest."

I couldn't continue I froze there I felt so horrible about the whole thing. I looked down at my hand that she had seen morph and I felt disgusted with myself. Then I saw something that I didn't expect.

Another hand on mine

She seemed to know that I was struggling with this. She took my hand in hers and I heard her say, "It's okay Jayden, I knew you lied to me."

I was shocked I looked up at her. How could she have possibly known? "How?"

"Your story seems too vague, and in the time that I have known you, you have never been vague when explaining things to us." "I would have said something then, but I figured something was bothering you and that when you were ready you would come clean."

She knew me so well, I was impressed. 'Maybe things would be okay after this.'

"Emily, after I told you I would save you I ran into Deker."

_"You seek passage to the netherworld; there is only one way that I know of to achieve this, you must give yourself to the darkness. Sacrifice your human existence, you willingly give yourself to them and pass through the gap."_

_"Wait, are you saying you made that choice?" Jayden was sickened by the thought of it._

_"I don't remember how it happened to me, but I'm living proof that it can be done." He then transformed into his Nighlok form "I welcome you to do it, you can then fight in ways no living human can, it will make our impending duel even more glorious."_

"He told me the only way to save you was to go to the netherworld."

She remained quiet and the expression on her face was emotionless, it worried me so much, I was not sure if she was okay with what I was saying or if she was secretly building up her anger and waiting till the end. Mostly I was concerned that once I told her she would be afraid of me.

"The sun was setting and I knew you were running out of time, so I made a choice, the only ones who can pass through the gap to the netherworld are the Nighlok and Moogers. Deker told me if I wanted to pass I would need to willingly give myself to them."

Fear began to fill her face, I didn't know what to expect but I knew she would not like it.

"Emilly…" I began. She placed her fingers on my lips. "shhh…Its okay, I think I understand." She seemed sad. I took her hand in mine and looked her in the eyes. "Emily, It was the only way to save you, I'm sorry I just couldn't…"

She stopped me "Don't! Jayden you saved no only my life but the lives of hundreds of others who also had their spirits taken."

"Jayden you have made the Ultimate sacrifice for others, you are the most selfless person I have ever had the honor of calling my friend."

She was amazing, she knew what I had become, she didn't quite understand the repercussions of it yet, but she was accepting of it. The way she talked about me, made me realize that I had been wrong to think she would ever hate me for it, I should have known that she would be grateful, but she needed to know the full extent of what would happen to me.

"Emily, you need to understand, this will destroy who I am."

"What do mean?"

"Deker said it would be slow because I'm a ranger, but in time I will start transforming into my Nighlok form against my will and as it happens more often my memory will begin to fade, I will lose myself to the darkness, I will be no different than them."

"We can reverse it thought right?" she said as the fear once again filled her face.

"I don't know, Ji is working his hardest to find a way to cure me but for now it seems that as long as I avoid anger and other dark emotions I can keep it in check."

"Are you going to tell the other?"

"In time, I don't want to worry them, I told you because you saw me change, as it progresses and gets to the point where I no longer can hide it I will tell them, but for now, I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet about it."

I knew if I told the others all that would happen is they would become overly protective and start to act weird around me, as it was even Emily knowing was one person to many, even though she was being great about it so far, I knew she would act different and I was not sure I could handle it.

"I promise I will keep quiet."

After all of that a strange feeling came over me. I took hand and pulled her closer to me and then pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you Emily"

I felt her arms wrap around me back and for a moment everything felt like it was going to be okay. I still was not entirely sure on my feelings for Emily but I knew one thing for sure, and that was that from this point on she and I would be much closer.

"Jayden?" I heard her ask as she pulled away and looked me in my eyes.

"yea?"

"I want to tell you something too….

* * *

><p>What will Emily tell Jayden? review your thoughts, it might be what your hoping for or thinking it will be or it might be something totally plot shattering, you never know. But hey i will let you vote.<p>

Place a number 1 in your review if you want her to tell him how she feels

2 for something really bad

3 she says nothing and i make you all wait even longer for her feelings to come out

vote vote vote!

you have 2 or 3 days to vote before i will write the next chapter!


	6. For the Best

hey everyone! here it is the much anticipated next chapter that your votes decided the fate for. It will be quite obvious which option won. I would however like to point out there was a tie between the options 1 and 2 so i had to make the choice myself, since however it was a tie i will make sure all of you that voted for option 1 will be super happy within the next 2 chapters. Sorry but this chapter might makes you sad, but always remember there is always light at the end of the tunnel!

Please leave your thoughts in a review at the end! I love hearing from you guys. it really keeps me inspired to keep writing.

* * *

><p>For The Best<p>

Emily climbed out of the bed and walked across the room to her dresser and pulled out a yellow letter. Jayden sat on the bed patiently waiting for her to return to him with the contents…but instead she did not come back. She stood there and just held the letter with her head held low.

He didn't want to pressure her into telling him what was going on; after all she had been so kind and patient with him and his secret. He watched as she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment. He expected that now she would speak, but she instead continued to stand there, only now he could hear the faint sound of sniffling.

"Emily?" He began as he stood and began to slowly walk towards her

As he drew closer to her, he could see her body trembling. He knew she was crying. "Emily, what's..." before he could finish she handed him the letter and turned away. "Read it! I don't mind."

He thought for a moment and instead reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. She immediately busted into full on tears and buried her eyes in his shirt.

It all seemed so strange to him.

Tears were not a common thing for Jayden, so the understanding of them was difficult for him to comprehend. All he knew was that she was hurting and needed a shoulder to cry on. It was odd though, for only minutes ago she seemed so strong as she was telling him that he was a hero. Now in what seemed like out of the blue, she was in tears.

This was the first time Jayden had ever attempted to comfort someone and while the words did not come easy nor did he know exactly what to say, he did know what people usually said. "Shhh, it's going to be okay Emily."

She pulled back from him a bit and calmed her tears and reached for the letter now in Jayden's hand. She took it and placed it on his chest and simply said. "Read it."

He sighed as he took the letter, but as he did he took Emily's hand and made her follow him to her bed. "I won't read it without you." He said as he began to open the folded piece of parchment. He then began to read out load.

"_Dearest Emily_

_I'm sorry we solemnly ever write you, we just know you have been very busy as a ranger. Many things have changed since you have left to train and to protect the world. Your mother and I have decided to purchase a home closer to the Shiba residence for starters. I know you will think 'That cannot be healthy for my sister.' However it is incumbent upon me to tell you that you sister has healed. It took many months but after you left your sister began a radical new treatment that would either kill her or save her. She felt horrible for letting your put yourself in harm's way and felt that she needed to get better soon so that you would be safe. _

_Which is one of the reasons why we have decided to move. Now that your sister is healthy we think it is best that she take upon the honor and do as she was meant, become the Yellow Ranger. We have already spoken with mentor Ji and he has agreed to take your sister Serena into the Shiba home and train her as the Yellow Ranger. Since however we are concerned she may have a relapse, we do not want to be far away so we made the decision to move nearby so that we can be there should the need arise. We never wanted you to become a ranger, you are our youngest and most sensitive child, and the ranger life is not for you. We will be in California within the next few weeks to relive you of duty and your sister will take you place. After she relives you it is our deepest wish that you pursue a more delicate hobby to occupy your time. You mother feels that since you were such a gifted musician before, perhaps you should use music to occupy yourself._

_We know that you have made many close friends with the other rangers and we know this will be difficult for you, but we are also asking that once you leave the rangers to refrain from spending any time with them. We do not want you to get in their way or to be tempted to rejoin the fight. This fight was not meant for you my darling daughter. _

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Mom and Dad_

_Ps. Serena says thank you for all you have done, and she misses you."_

When he finished reading he placed the letter down beside him and looked to Emily who was once again tearing up. "Don't get me wrong." She whimpered "I am so happy that my sister is not sick anymore, but I guess in the back of my mind I always thought that even if she did get better, I would still be the yellow ranger and I would get to stay here with all of you. "

Jayden knew that if Ji had approved this already then there was nothing he could do. He did not want to say goodbye to Emily but he knew that it was Serena's birth right to be the Yellow Ranger.

"How long until they arrive?" he asked

"Well I received the letter about a week ago, so I guess any day now."

A scowl crossed his face after hearing her say how long she had known and still not told them. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I don't know, I was scared I guess, I don't want to leave you guys, especially not now, especially now that I know what might happen to y…."

"That is not your responsibility." He interrupted "I made that choice and I still expect you to keep your promise and say nothing about it!"

"Jayden I want to help you!"

He calmed himself and turned to look her in the eyes. "Emily, I know you do, and I appreciate it, but it seems that you are not going to get a choice. As well I think maybe this is for the best."

I killed him to say those words

He didn't mean it but he knew that she needed to go and there was nothing he could do, so it seemed to him that the best thing for Emily was a clean break. He didn't want to hurt her feeling but he knew if he hurt her she would let go and leave.

"The best? Jayden I know I am not the best but I have improved, I know I have and I know you know it too, don't you want me to stay?" she began to cry "Jayden I feel like you and I are only now beginning to get close and call me crazy but…I feel like since you saved me that meant you wanted me and I don't know I just thought that maybe you saved me because you might have really cared for me."

He did care for her, a lot. Knowing that she needed to leave though he decided it was best she never knew that. Besides he was never able to truly figure out how he felt about her and she was distracting him anyways. This was for the best.

"Emily, I did not do what I did, specifically for you, I saved you because I needed to, because you are a ranger, but I sacrificed my human existence for all those other people, not you. I'm sorry you misinterpreted my actions but Emily I do want you to leave, I feel that since your sister has had more training throughout her life she would be better suited as the Yellow ranger, you have done nothing but force me to watch out for you all the time and that is not how it should be."

He broke her heart, she felt so betrayed, so lied to. She hated him.

"Get out! Leave my room; it is still my room so get out!"

"_I'm so sorry Emily" he thought_

He began to stand slowly and hesitantly leave her room. It was not fast enough for her though. She began to scream at him. "Get out! Get out! I never want to see you again!"

The other rangers emerged from their rooms and see what the commotion was all about. Ji who had been standing outside the room for some time now knew why Jayden had said what he had said, part of him had hoped that Jayden would defy him and fight to keep Emily there, but Ji knew the real reason why Jayden did what he did. Jayden knew how he felt but he was preventing himself from really letting himself feel his true feelings. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

It had been 2 days since Emily came clean, and that morning she received a phone call from her parents saying that they were going to be arriving that afternoon.

All the rangers except for Jayden were doing all they could to make Emily's last day the best they could.

Mike had ordered a dozen yellow cupcakes for Emily and even had duct taped a bag of frozen peas on his back to try to make her laugh.

Antonio who had returned the day before from a mission from Ji, went out fishing and brought Emily as many fish as he could catch so she would have something to eat that would remind her of him.

Kevin had a kendo stick engraved for her with the words "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger".

Mia took her out shopping and they got BFF bracelets.

It wasn't long until her parents arrived. Emily always thought that when she saw her sister again, it would be the happiest moment in her life, but instead it was one of the hardest.

'Knock Knock'

She was here; as the door opened she welcomed her sister with a warm embrace and then greeted her parents.

Then he came

Out from the shadows walked Jayden. He reached his hand out to Serena, "Hi, I'm Jayden and I'm the red ranger, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"Likewise, I promise you will be the best Yellow ranger I can be." She then proceeded to greet all the other rangers, who while were happy to finally meet Serena, were also very upset to be losing Emily.

"Emily, we would like to get settled at our new home, so if you don't mind we would like to leave now." He parents said as the gestured for her to follow them to the car. "Okay, let me just say one final goodbye to everyone."

"You were and always will be, my best friend." Said Mia as they hugged, she then turned to Mike

"There will never be anyone as sweet and as wonderful as you Emily, I wish so badly you could stay with us." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. She then turned to Kevin.

"Never stop training to be your best Emily, you have come so far from where you started, and that's something to be proud of, I will miss you."

"Amiga it was an honor to have fought by your side." Said Antonio as he gave her a hug goodbye.

"You will be missed, Miss Emily." Said mentor

She knew better than to expect a goodbye from Jayden so she said her goodbye's and turned to leave. "You guys have been my best friends over that last year, and it meant the world to me, I'm so grateful to have had this opportunity to meet all of you, including you Jayden. Thanks I will miss you all so much."

As she started to walk away she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Jayden standing there, he handed her a worn out looking red ribbon, and then turned and walked away.

She looked back and watched him walk away and as she did she saw the look on Antonio's face, it was the face of disbelief. She wanted nothing more than to turn and ask him what it was all about, but before she had the chance her parents started calling to her, to hurry up.

She turned away and began to run to her parent's car and as she ran she heard Antonio shout one last thing to her. "You're an angel chicka!"

* * *

><p>If you really paid close attention in this chapter the ribbon will make some sense to you. Remember what Antonio says to Emily at the end though because it will be very important later on. I will have the next chapter up soon. leave me your thoughts on what you all think the ribbon might mean.<p>

Jemily lovers the next chapter is for you!

Review Please

Luv ya - Loversflame!


	7. Ribbons and Rivers

Here its is the chapter that answers all questions.

What is the ribbon all about?

Why did antonio call emily an angel?

What is Jaydens problem?

Will Jayden ever admit his feelings for Emily?

All these questions will be answered in this chapter.

This Chapter is much longer than another other that i have written apx 3x larger in fact. Read every detail and pay attention, its easy to understand as long as you read everything.

As well this chapter was written to a particular selection of music i would recommended listening to them while reading, of course you do not have to but i think i really enhances parts of this chapter. Also this chapter IS RATED T for character death. so just a fair warning.

SONGS

In my arms -Plumb

Be Strong- Delta Goodrem

The Freshman- The Verve Pipe

PLEASE REVIEW !I love to hear from you guys and see what you are thinking and it really helps me know if you are understanding the story or not. I look forward to hearing from you. so with out any farther ado

I PRESENT TO YOU

RIBBONS AND RIVERS

* * *

><p>Ribbons and Rivers<p>

_Booom! Crash! _

_It was the worst storm in years, the rain was pouring down by the bucket load, and it would not be long until the nearby river spilled over the banks and began flooding nearby homes. He knew they would be safe though, he watched his father pile bags of sand around their house the last few days. As well his father had dug a 2 foot deep trench around the perimeter of the house for an extra line of protection. _

_Booom!_

_He knew he was safe but it didn't change the fact that the sound of the thunder and lightning kept him awake, also even though he would never admit it around his friends or his father… it scared him. _

_He slowly crept out of his bed and tip toed down the hall to where his mother slept. Normally he would have stayed in his room out of fear that his father would tell him to man up. This time was different though, and besides his father was not home._

_He had left early morning on some unnamable errand._

_As he pushed the door to his mother's room open, he at first was worried he would wake her but instead he heard the sound of her comforting voice. "I was wondering when you were going to come in here and protect your old mom from the scary storm." She said as she sat up in her bed and reached her arms out to her son. He ran to her and climbed into her bed with her. _

"_It's okay mom, I am here to protect you." He said as he snuggled up in the warm blankets with her._

"_So who is going to protect you then?"_

Beebeebeebeebeep!

Morning, or at least for Jayden it was, 5:45 am time to get up and train. He used to get up at 6:30 to train and then would join the other rangers for breakfast at 7, but things had not been like that in a while. In fact the rangers did not even eat breakfast together anymore; they had not eaten breakfast together in month now, not since Emily left.

After Emily left things changed practically overnight, in fact they did. Each morning Emily would wake up at 6:30 with Jayden and while he would train and shower up she would quietly prepare a nice breakfast for everyone so that no one would have to endure Mia's cooking, she would tell me she did it because Mia was always making dinner. After breakfast was finished she would always make Jayden a nice hot cup of tea and place it by the door of the Dojo as a way of saying breakfast is ready. After that it would be 7 am and everyone's alarms would be going off, and not wanting breakfast to get cold they would always hurry to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone would talk and laugh together; it was always a great way to start the day.

Mornings were much different now though. Unable to sleep Jayden began waking up much earlier and would train until he was too hungry to continue, that would usually be around 9. Mia never felt motivated to cook breakfast, she felt like she would be replacing Emily if she made breakfast, but she still missed Emily very much so she still awoke every day at 7 and would wander into the kitchen and sit and the table and wait for Emily to just be there one day. Kevin feeling bad for what Mia was going through would get up around 7:15 just to go comfort Mia and make her eat something. Mike had gotten very lazy; he didn't get up until 8:30 and sometime even later. He would poor a single bowl of cereal, eat it slowly and then would quietly walk outside to train. Antonio began spending more time at the Shiba house to help train with Serena, but mostly to keep an eye on Jayden, who's health had begun declining due to lack of sleep.

Serena being new there really did not notice the major difference in the rangers. She knew that Emily thought the world of them from all the letters she received from her, and in the letter they did seem to be a bit livelier. She did not complain though, she was being trained daily and was progressing quiet well. They worked well as a team in battle and she really felt like she was doing a good job, which she was but she did notice that she could not seem to get in close with the other rangers. It was not for lack of trying nor was it because they were rejecting her; they all were just very quiet. She at times would speak with mentor Ji about it and he was always very reassuring but, she knew that they all were just really missing Emily.

"Mentor?"

"Yes Serena."

"Sometimes I feel like maybe I got sick because my sister really was meant to be Yellow ranger and I wasn't. I know that sounds wrong but, I can't help but feel my coming has ruined a perfectly good family."

He sat by her side and took her hands in his. "Serena, your sister was loved very much but you are here now and are doing right by your family, you are saving the world. You have been nothing but an asset to this team ever since you have arrived, you truly are a gifted Samurai, you are part of this team now and we are happy to have you."

She smiled and thanked Ji and then joined the others outside for practice. She practiced daily with everyone and it was always such a learning experience. She enjoyed the time she spent with each of her fellow rangers; however she could not say the same for her training with Jayden. He was always so hard on her; it was like he was really trying to hurt her sometimes.

As Jayden's sword came crashing against her own the force from him pushed her to her ground. "Are you this intense with everyone, or do you just really dislike me?" she questioned from the ground.

"If you don't get pushed you will never be as good as you need to be." He answered as she got back on her feet.

"As good as I need to be or as good as my sister?" she asked defensively

"You're already as good as your sister, I just want to make sure you won't ever need constant protecting, you need to be strong on your own."

"But aren't we supposed to look out for each other? That what a team does doesn't it, it looks out for one another. I know it's your job to deliver the sealing symbol to master Xandred and I promise I will be able to protect you so that you can fulfill your duty as red ranger."

"That is not your job. I can protect myself; your only job is to help the team succeed in all our dealing with the Nighlok."

"Why are you so guarded?"

"I'm not." He said as he put is practice sword down and walked away. "Training is done for now."

"_It my job to protect you mom, I'm going to be red ranger someday after all."_

"_You know, it's okay to let someone else take care of you sometimes, even the red ranger needs to have someone protect him at times." She pulled him into her arms tightly. "Especially at times like these, you need to know that you will always be safe in my arms."_

"_Mom? Did dad ever need protecting when he was the red ranger?"_

"_Your father would have never made it as far as he did if it was not for the other rangers, they would have given their lives for your father."_

_*Cough cough*_

"_Mom?" the boy cried as his mother continued to cough. "Mom!" she began to cough up blood. _

"_MOM!"_

"Alight amigo enough is enough. You have been walking around here like you hate the world the last few weeks. It is time we talked, and that's not a suggestion, we are going to go for a walk and you're going to talk to me."

Antonio had finally had enough of Jayden being as he was. Enough was enough, he had a plan to help Jayden but he also knew that it could easily back fire if Jayden was not ready for what Antonio had planned for him.

The two boys walked in silence as they left the Shiba house and began walking into the forest. It was not long before Jayden realized where they were going.

"Why are we going there Antonio?" Jayden stopped and started at Antonio

"Because, it's time for you to overcome what's really bothering you." He answered as he placed his hand on Jayden's shoulder.

Jayden pushed his hand away. "You have no idea what's bothering me!" he said as he began walking back towards the Shiba house.

"You gave the ribbon to Emily; I know exactly what's going on with you."

Jayden hung his head low

"Jayden, Emily is not going to end up like your mom."

_His mother got sicker and sicker as the days went on. His father spent every evening getting drunk and punching holes in doors. _

_He would spend opportunity he had with his mother, the only time he didn't was when his best friend Antonio would come over. His mother tried her best to get out of bed and take care of her son but she was so weak. _

_One day when he came home from school his mother was nowhere to be found. He ran from room to room calling for her, even Antonio joined in, in the search. After hours of searching they found her sitting by a river, miles from the house. _

"_Mom!" _

_She turned and smiled at her son as he came running towards her. Antonio followed but kept his distance. _

"_Mom what are you doing out here, your sick you need to be resting!" he grabbed her arm and tried pulling her up. "Come on mom we need to get you home."_

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out a single red ribbon. "This is the most important possession I have son." _

"_Mom we can talk later please lets go home."_

_She smiled and continued talking. "When your father and I were dating, he often took me to the river and we would feed ducks and just talk to each other. He was still a ranger when I met him."_

_Young Jayden sat down by his mom, realizing she was trying to tell him something important._

"_He was always so worried for my safety, the day before his final battle he asked me to marry him, and he didn't have a ring so instead he ripped his uniform and made this ribbon. He tied it in my hair and told me he would always love me no matter what, and then he left."_

"My mother and Emily have nothing to do with each other!" He snapped at Antonio

"Then why did you push Emily away, and then give her that ribbon?"

"I…I don't know."

"Yea you do, you were trying to protect her."

"She was leaving, I was only trying to make it easier for her to let go, nothing more." He protested

"Then why did you give her the ribbon Jayden?"

_She looked to her son. "I want you to have this." As she handed him the ribbon._

"_Mom why are you giving me this, it's yours."_

"_Son someday you are going to find a girl you will love with all your heart, and you will always want to protect her, be by her side and make sure she always knows you love her. This girl will be your angel, she will love you with all her heart. When that day comes I want you to give her this Ribbon."_

"_Mom, I don't need your Ribbon it's yours!" _

"_I love you so much son! I wish I could watch you grow up, I wish I could be there for you when life gets hard, I wish I could hold you In my arms forever, I wish I could protect you from all the thing that will hurt you, you have such a hard journey ahead son, please just remember I will always love you."_

"_Mom stop talking like that, your fine, we just need to get you home." _

"_Give it to your angel son…promise me, and remember love is sacrifice." Her eyes began to close and her body started to go limp as she fell into the river. _

_He jumped in the river and held her in his arms. "MOM!" he cried "Please don't leave me!" "Please mom, wake up, mom I love you please wake up!" "Please!" "No, no, no, no, mom please wake up!" "I promise mom, I promise!"_

_That night after the funeral, his father called Mentor Ji and asked him to take Jayden into training early. After the call was made his father turned to his son, "She made the Ultimate sacrifice for you son, you had better not fail." Then with that his father packed a bag and left. _

_He walked into his mother room and looked around at all the proof that she once existed in his life. He found her favorite blanket on her bed…it still smelled like her. He sat on the floor of her bed and held her blanket close to his face. 'What had his father meant by, his mother made the ultimate sacrifice?' his mother just got sick, he didn't understand. He didn't even understand how she got so sick. _

_He pulled the ribbon out of his pocket and looked at it. "Mom, I promise I will give it to the right girl, she will be an angel I promise, but if I find her I don't want her to die too. I didn't want you to die mom, please come back to me….I need you._

"I don't want to talk about this Antonio; I thought you promised me you would never bring this up."

"You also promised you would be okay and would get over your mother's death; so it seems both of us have broken our promises."

"Antonio, I have long since overcome my mother's death."

"If you have, then prove it, keep walking and go down to the river."

"Why does this matter to you so much!"

"You gave Emily the ribbon, AFTER you pushed her away; why would you push her away?"

"I told you she had to lea..."

"Shut up Jayden! You could have fought for her to stay, and you could have told her how you felt, that ribbon only means something to you, she has no idea what it means, you are not honoring your mothers last wish the way she wanted you to! She wanted you to protect and stand by the side of the girl you gave that ribbon to, not push her away, if…"

"I am protecting Emily!" "She can't get hurt if she is away from me and all of this madness." His voice began to soften. "I will not lose her too, I will not be able to protect her, she is better off without me."

"If Emily loses or gets rid of that ribbon you will have lost the most important item to your mother, do you understand that?"

"yes I know I just…."

"You need to accept that your mother and Emily are not the same person, their fates will not be the same, go down to the river and learn to accept your mother's death, and then move forward with your life."

"Antonio my mother died because of me she is dead because of me!"

"You don't know that Jayden, your father was just upset, he probably only said that because he wanted to blame someone for her death, and let's say she really did sacrifice herself somehow, that was her choice, it was not your fault, you need to accept that not everything that happens is your fault, it's time to move on Jayden." Then with that Antonio walked away and left Jayden to make his choice.

Knowing he was a Nighlok now, how could he ever expect to protect Emily from anything, especially himself? He was not even sure he could still seal away master xandred anymore. Antonio was right though he needed to get over his mother's death.

For hours he did not move from the spot Antonio left him at, he just stood there and tried to find the strength he needed to go down to the river. Soon a storm began to blow in. The sky started to darken and the winds grew in strength. It was just like the day his mother first got sick. The memory pained him so much, but he knew it was time to find the inner strength and overcome that painful memory. The rain was not yet coming down but the thundering clouds continued to threaten.

Then finally he took a step forward, and then another and soon he found that he was drawing closer and closer to the river. As he drew closer the memories of his mother flashed in his mind over and over. She used to take him to the river when he was just a boy and they would feed ducks together. She always took her shoes off and hung them in the tree while she soaked her feet. He even remembered seeing the ribbon in her long blonde hair; she would always fiddle with it when she was thinking about something important.

As he drew closer to the river he began to notice there was a figure sitting at the river. He didn't understand; no one in their right mind would be at the river while a storm was approaching. As he got even closer the figure became clearer. It was woman, she had long blonde hair and a red ribbon tied in her hair. "Mom?" he wondered and he started to run down to the bank of the river where she sat. When he got there though, she was nowhere to be seen. "Mom!" he yelled. He looked farther down the river and again he saw her, she was standing in the river this time. He ran down the river bank to get to her. Then once again when he got there she was nowhere to be found.

The storm was really picking up now and the rains began to pour down. He continued to run by the bank of the river and look for his mother. As he did the river water began to rise and started to rage. "Mom? Where are you?" He soon saw the body of his mother lying down in the river further down the river, the same way it was on the day she died. He jumped into the river and began to race down to her. When he got there she was gone again. "STOP LEAVING ME!" he yelled. Just then a strong wave from the now raging river crashed into him and knocked him into the water and left him unconscious and lost to the depths of the water.

"_It's okay; I'm here for you now"_

"Mom?"

"_no"_

"Where am I?"

"_Why don't you open your eyes and find out?"_

His eyes began to slowly open and when they did again he saw the blonde hair, but no ribbon and not his mother. "Emily?"

* * *

><p>No for all of you who might misunderstand it was not emily in the river, he was hallucinating, essentially the ghost of his mother was leading him to Emily.<p>

the next chapter will have SERIOUSE JEMILY moments in it just so you know.

so here is the deal the more reviews i get the sooner i will post kk

Tell me your thoughts on this chapter


	8. Letters to Emily

One month Later here it is!

For all who are wondering why it took so long...its because there were not enough of you who reviewed so i found less reason to write quickly.

Anyways a few things about this chapter

**READ THIS**

****at one point in the story you will see (Collide- Howie day)(Sympathy-Goo Goo doll) that mean you should start listening to that song right then.

also this chapter is a song fic chapter Emily will be singing the song if you want to listen to its instead of just read the lyrics is 'I wont give up' By Jana Kramer

anyways just so you know...this chapter will finally have the JEMILY moment you have all been waiting for.. and no its no a dream this time i promise

* * *

><p>Letters to Emily<p>

(SYMPATHY-GOOGOO DOLLS)

Morning was the 2nd hardest time of the day for Emily. It was the time she woke up again, only to remember that she was no longer a ranger, it was the time she realized she may never see her friends again, and it was the time she realized that breakfast would never be the same.

It had been a month since she was forced to leave what she called her family behind. The only thing that kept her going was the few letters sent back and forth between her and the Gold Ranger. After Antonio had shouted at her "_you're an angel Chicka" she_ was very confused and had thought it best to write a letter to him and see if he would answer her questions. She knew she would have better luck reaching him, since he was the only ranger not living in the Shiba house.

**Antonio**

**First I would like to say please keep these letters I send to you a secret. I need to know though, what did you mean I'm an angel? Does it have anything to do with Jayden giving me this ribbon? I'm not sure what to think of it. First he is rude to me and tells me to leave and then he gives me a red ribbon. Does he want me to look at it and think of him? Because that is not happening, why would I want to remember how much pain he put me through in the end?**

**Tell me how are the others? I miss them so much, especially Mia, she was like a sister to me. Oh and how is my real sister doing, I hope she is happy and making friends with the other rangers. **

**Luv EM**

Every day when she was ready to send a letter to Antonio she would tell her parents she would going to take a walk to the river nearby and practice playing her new guitar there. She would stuff parchment and ink into her pockets so her parents would not get suspicious and then run out the door before they could get a good look at her.

At the river she would draw the symbol power for carrier pigeon and send the bird with her letter to Antonio. After sending the bird she would pull out her guitar and start plucking at the strings one by one, she found that even though the guitar was new to her, the understanding of it came quite easy to her, her parents were at least right about that one thing, she was a very talented musician.

Hours would go by and she would still be sitting by the river playing, waiting for Antonio's return letter. He was always very quick about getting back to her.

**Emily**

**It's so good to hear from you. I have missed you very much as have the others. Your sister is doing great, she is a natural. Mia has been quite glum since you left, she needs you back, and actually we all need you. Your sister is great, but she is still not our sweet little Emily. **

**Jayden is a difficult person to understand. It's really not my place to tell you anything either, but I can tell you that, the ribbon he gave you is probably the most important thing Jayden owns. I called you an angel because…well I really shouldn't be telling you this but, let's just say the girl that Jayden gives that ribbon to, is his angel, so you should be flattered. I know he hurt you there in the end but like I said he is a complicated dude.**

**Peace –Antonio **

At the end of the day she would return home, eat dinner and then lock herself away in her room. They she would take the letter she received from Antonio and hide it in a shoe box she kept hidden under a floorboard by her nightstand.

Nighttime was the hardest time of day for her. It was the time of day when she felt most alone, It was the time that she once again had to accept that another day without her friends had passed, but mostly it was the time where she would fidget with the ribbon Jayden gave her and she would miss him, even though he had hurt her, her heart still yearned for him. She would rest her head on her pillow and pray the night would pass and pray that when the sun came up it would all be nothing more than a bad dream.

**Antonio**

**Thank you for telling me about the others, I miss them and you very much. Please love my sister as much as you all loved me, she is only trying to do her duty. **

**Jayden thinks of me as an angel? Why? I don't understand Antonio, I know you said you cannot tell me, but please I spend each night tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep and my mind is full of wonder, please Antonio tell me the truth. **

**Luv Em**

Days went by and still Antonio did not reply to her last letter. She began to wonder if she had upset him that much or if this big secret was really that big. Could it be any worse than Jayden being a Nighlok? Did Antonio even know that little secret yet, she wondered if she should tell him.

It had now been a total of 3 weeks since she had left Shiba house and 2 since she last heard from Antonio. She even still continued to go to the river every day and wait and hope to hear from Antonio.

Then one day it happened

**Emily**

**I'm sorry it has been so long since I responded to you, I have been very busy, and as well I have been considering your question. It is still not my place to tell you, but I want you to at least understand.**

**Jayden as you probably can tell, deep down is actually a really sensitive guy. He has a heart of gold but just won't let others see it. When we were kids he was far more open about it, but let just say that things change. I know how you feel about Jayden Emily, and I don't want you to give up on him just because he hurt you. Jayden does not feel like he is allowed to love, don't ask me why though please. I believe that in time he might open up again, but for now he is comfortable just being our strong and unbreakable leader. I tell you all this because I am hoping that you will be the one that can open up his heart again. He is strong now, but I think he could be stronger if he just allows himself to feel something again. He needs a better reason to fight, a better reason then just because it's his duty.**

**Be that reason …please**

**Antonio **

She did not know what to think. She real did like Jayden a lot but did she real want to deal with whatever was going on with him. She was beginning to get the feeling that Jayden had a lot of secrets that he was keeping, and how could she possible be with someone who has so many secrets.

"_What am I thinking…it's not like I could be with him anyways." _She thought to herself

She stood and began her walk home, this time she would not respond to Antonio, she didn't know what she could say. Especially since she didn't even know how she felt yet about everything.

That night she had a dream.

A beautiful and wonderful dream; a dream where she was with Jayden and they were happy together. They were sitting at the river together just talking and laughing. The ribbon he gave her was in her hair. He leaned in to kiss her and it was like moment of pure bliss. But then it all changed

The sky darkened and clouds covered the sky

She heard Antonio's voice coming from behind them, he was running closer to them, and as he did he seemed to be getting younger and younger, by the time he arrived he was a little boy, no more than 8 or 9 years old. His face had a sad look on it.

She asked what was wrong but he seemed to be looking right through her, it was as if he could not see her. He simply stared at a scene unfolding behind her. She turned back to Jayden who was now also a little boy and again he was staring right though her, tears in his eyes but no words escaping his mouth.

She turned around and saw a woman, a beautiful woman standing in the water. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde and her face was that of an angels. Then she was it, the red ribbon that Jayden had given her, it was tied in this woman's hair.

She turned back to Jayden to ask if she was his mother, but as she did she turned to see that Jayden was not back to his current age. His hand had become that of Jayden's Nighlok form, the same as the day when she first saw his hand transform.

Jayden then stepped forward and pushed the woman she presumed was his mother into the river below. The ribbon fell from her hair and landed right in front of Emily. The woman looked up to Emily "I am you and you are me."

"What I don't understand?" Emily said

"I am you and you are me." She repeated again and then again "I am you and you are me." "I am you and you are me." "I am you and you are me." "I am you and you are me."

Her voice kept growing louder and louder, then the river water around her turned into blood and began to flood and the river got deeper until her body disappeared, but still her heard her voice. "I am you and you are me."

"STOP IT" she cried as Jayden turned to her. He then reached his hand towards her and then….  
>"AHHHHHHHHHH" Emily cried and she woke from her sleep.<p>

Her heart was pounding and her mind was occupied with questions but only one she felt she needed to ask Antonio. She looked to her clock. 5:48 it read. She knew it would still be dark but this was her chance to find Antonio, her parents would be sleeping so would not have the chance to question her if she took her bike and went in search of Antonio.

She grabbed the ribbon and stuffed into her pocket, jumped on her bike and took off to find Antonio.

She knew she would likely find him by the pier fishing so it was the first place she went and sure enough there he was. Before she had left her house she thought it best to get an oversized Jacket with hood from her father's closet so that should the need arise she could hide her identity.

Pulling the Jacket on over her head she dismounted her bike and walk up behind Antonio who was as always distracted but the sound of music playing through his headphones. She reached to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shocked he turned and removed his headphones. "EMILY!"

"SHHHH" she whispered and she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Oh sorry, Em what are you doing her, I though your parents banned you from seeing any of us rangers."

"They did but I needed to see you." She said "Can we go somewhere in private, it's important. "

Together they walked in silence until reaching the cliffs by the bay. They knew they could have privacy there for at least a little while.

"Alright Emily what's going on?"

Looking at him sternly she said "I need you to answer a question for me and you had better tell me the truth."

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head In agreement.

"How did Jayden's mother die?"

Shock overcame Antonio, No know as far as he knew, was ever told that either of Jayden's parents died. "What makes you think she is dead?" he asked as he turned away from her.

"I had a dream, there was a woman in it she was wearing the ribbon, you and Jayden were there but you were kids and Jayden killed the woman I think, he pushed her in the river and..."

"HER DEATH IS NOT JAYDENS FAULT!"

Shocked at his response she paused and then sat down and stared out at the sea. "So, what happened?"

Calming himself down Antonio turned to Emily and sat by her side. " Look I really don't know why you had such an odd dream, especially a dream that you have no understanding of, but seeing as how things are going I guess I wouldn't hurt to tell you the truth about Jayden."

"Won't Jayden be upset?"

"No, I don't know, Maybe, he is like is said a complicated dude."

"Well I am willing to listen if you are willing to speak."

"Alright listen when Jayden and I were kids his mother got really sick, Jayden never understood why since she was always so healthy. He loved her very much; you could say his mother was his best friend. Well anyways one day when Jayden and I got home from school we couldn't find her anywhere, we searched until we found her by the river, she was acting strange, Jayden tried his hardest to make her come home but she refused instead she gave him that red ribbon that you now have, she told him to give it to the girl he loves and that, that girl would be like and angel to him. Of course neither of us understood what she meant; only that she wanted to it to go to the girl Jayden loves. Moments later she told him love was sacrifice and then she fell off the river bank and into the river, Jayden did all he could but she died in his arms. His father told him her death was his fault. Jayden never could get over it. He to this day he is convinced she died because she loved him."

Tears were rolling down her face by this time. She felt so much sadness, sadness for Jayden. To go through such an event and then be told it was all your fault. She felt like now she could understand Jayden a whole lot more.

"I…I wish I could just go and give Jayden a hug and tell him it's okay and that I'm there for him, and I will comfort him whenever he feels this pain."

Looking at Emily calmly he said "You can't do that Emily."

She nodded her head as to say she understood. "Yea I know, I'm not allowed near the others."

He shook his head. "No, Em that's not what I meant." He looked her in the eyes. "If all you do is comfort him, then he will never overcome this, he needs to be there for him to help make him strong, to push him when he wants walk a different path than what he needs to, what you need to do is be there after he has come to terms with it, you need to show him that it's okay to let someone in your heart."

"But what if he can't do it alone, maybe all he…"

"No" he interrupted "I will give him the push he needs, but all you need to do is just be yourself, if you love him then show him you do, don't enable his self-pity, make him the strongest he can be. That ribbon you hold in your hands is proof that he is ready, he is more than who he has become, but now he is ready to become what he was always meant to be."

"What do you mean by, 'meant to be'".

"Now that is something that I cannot tell you, because it is something that I was never meant to know, in time though I'm sure he would tell you."

Wondering if he knew Jayden had become a Nighlok she decided to question further. "What do you mean by, 'What he has become.'?'

"Em surely you're not asking me that, think about it when he fights, what do you see, do you see beauty, do you see grace, or even skill? No you see brute force, if it were not for the rest of the rangers forcing him to use tactics and using their own skills set, Jayden would have failed a long time ago, as he is he is no better than the Nighlok."

"He is too better than the Nighlok! "She cried out.

He smiled at her "Emily the red ranger was never meant to be a brute force, he was meant to bring peace."

"I thought the red ranger's duty was to seal away the master?"

"Yes, but, oh never mind I have already said more than I should, listen Emily, I have to go but I want you to stay by the river and listen, and in a week's time be ready to guide him."

He then stood and started to walk away into the now setting sun. Know there was nothing more she could say, she simply stood there and watched him walk away. Thinking on all the things she had learned. The thing that stuck out most to her was when he said '...If she loved Jayden... '

Did she love him? She had not even been able to assess entirely how she felt about him quite yet, and now she was left wondering if she loved him or not.

Looking at her watch she realized just how late it was getting. She hopped back on her bike and rushed home. She hid her bike by the river as to not raise any suspicions and then quietly crept to her room and shut and locked the door. She then saw on her bed a note.

Emily

We are sorry we didn't get to see you first but something came up we are going out of town for a few weeks please behave while we are gone, we left some money on the counter and stocked the house with plenty of food.

Love mom and dad

**PRESENT DAY**

His body was so cold; she was so worried for him. She knew it was probably inappropriate but she had no choice. She placed her hand on his waist and then gently began to pull his shirt up above his head. At seeing his now bear skin she was not sure what she was staring at more. His perfectly shaped body or all the scars from all the battles he had been through.

What would her parents think, not only was she now with one of the rangers but she had him shirtless and sleeping in her bed. She looked to his soaked jean clad against his body. She spent many minutes debating on whether or not to remove them. He did after all have boxers on underneath.

No, no he was still her red ranger and he would not want her to do that even if he was this cold and wet. She instead went for a heating blanket and draped it over him and then covered him with many more blankets.

She stayed by his side all night just holding his hand, she soon fell asleep in her chair by the bed her hand still holding tight to his. Soon morning came and she was awakened by the sound of his tossing in his sleep.

"shhhh It's okay; I'm here for you now"

"Mom?" he mumbled in his semi-conscious state

She smiled "No"

"Where am I?" he said as he began to come to.

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out?" she whispered

His eyes began to slowly open and when they did again he saw the blonde hair, but no ribbon and not his mother. "Emily?" he said is shock as he tried to sit up.

"Yea it's me, no lie back down." She said as she tried to push him back down.

"Where am I? What happened?" he said pushing her hand away and sitting up "Where is my shirt?"

"Oh sorry you were so wet and cold I thought it best to remove it, it's on the clothes line drying, and as for where you are, well you're at my house. As for what happened I was kind of hoping you would tell me. I found you washed up on the side of the river near my house. I was really worried you were not going to make it at first."

Suddenly remembering what had happened to him, it all made sense now. He thought he had seen his mother, and the storm caused the river to rise and the rapids to overwhelm him. He felt lucky that at its deepest the river was never more than 12 feet deep, any deeper and he may have never made it.

After what he had been through he had come to a few conclusions. One being that Antonio was right, it was time to let go of the past, two that he had to be crazy for being so foolish as to think he really saw his mother in the river, and three waking up from to and being able to see sweet Emily again was a blessing she really was his ang…

"My angel…"he mumbled to himself

"What did you say?" Emily asked placing and hand on his shoulder.

He suddenly stood up and turned to her "How is it that you found me in time? How is it that you just happened to be by the river?"

"I spend every day by the river Jayden; it's the only place I feel at peace and it where I practice my music. Although I had a dream one night, in it I saw you and Antonio and a woman who I believe to be your mom, you were kids…."

Hours went by as she explained her dream and that after seeing it she was worried if it was because Jayden was a Nighlok that she saw it. She told him how she went in search of Antonio and that he put her mind at ease, she left out most of the details of what Antonio had told her though, she wanted Jayden to feel at ease and to tell her when he was ready.

Now sitting down on the bed Jayden looked to her. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked has he looked at his hand.

Thinking on this for a moment she looked him in the eyes. "Yes, but only of what you would become if no one were there to help you through this, I know that no matter what transformation you go through you are still the same person on the inside."

"Does Antonio know?"

"No, I made sure of it."

"Thank you Emily, I really appreciate that." He smiled and looked around the room. He then notice by her guitar was the ribbon he gave her. "So um about that ribbon…What did Antonio tell you?"

She knew this would be the time not to lie but, also not tell quite everything. "He said it was your mothers and it was very important to her, and that she wanted you to give it to someone special."

"Is that it?" he questioned as if he already knew there was more.

"Uh well more or less. Yes." She smiled hoping that he would just let it go.

He chuckled "He told you everything didn't he?"

She walked across the room and picked it up. "Yea he may have." She then walked back to him and without making eye contact dropped it in his lap. "Here I thought you might want it back. I know it was supposed to be very important moment when you gave it away and my leaving was probably not it."

She then proceeded to walk back towards her guitar. She picked it up and started fiddling with the strings.

Not know what to say to her he thought maybe it best to just change the subject for the moment. "So do you actually know how to play that thing or do you just pluck the strings?" he asked jokingly

She smiled at him, a sort of sad smile. "No…no I know how to play it."

"Play for me?"

She looked up at him shocked. "Really? Why?"

"If you don't want that's fine, I just happen to really like guitar and though maybe you would show me what you can do."

Shyly she looked back to her guitar. "Well I did write a song recently…but promise you won't laugh if it not good okay."

"I promise."

She took a deep breath and began to play and hoped that maybe he wouldn't catch on that this song was written for him.

Don't tell me love is something you won't try again  
>That's just not true<br>But baby right now maybe what you need is a friend  
>Well I'm here for you<p>

Chorus:  
>I will be by your side<br>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night  
>Whenever you call<br>And I won't change my mind  
>No I'll see you through<br>And I won't give up no I won't give up I won't give up on you

You need someone who knows you from the inside out  
>The way I do<br>I've seen you walk the wire never looking down

I believe in you

Chorus:  
>I will be by your side<br>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night  
>Whenever you call<br>And I won't change my mind  
>No I'll see you through<br>And I won't give up no I won't give up I won't give up on you

I will be by your side  
>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night<br>And I won't give up no I won't give up I won't give up  
>You can call it love<br>But I won't give up on you

As she finished playing the song a tear began to roll down her eye. She hoped Jayden would not see it but before she had a chance to hide it she felt and hand on hers, pulling her up off her seat. She refused to look up at him. She was so scared. The last time she let herself get close to Jayden he pushed her away and hurt her.

(COLLIDE-HOWIE DAY)

Shock went across her face as she felt his hands in her hairs and then the presents of the ribbon in her hair and then the sound of him whispering in her ear. "Giving you this was not a mistake, I wanted you to have.

She looked up at him now many tears falling from her eyes "Do you really mean that?"

He smiled at her. "Your song, you wrote it for me, did you mean it?"

She smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Every word of it."

* * *

><p>TADA! So what did you think please please review. I would love to give you the next chapter soon<p>

"Well then…"he began as he leaned forward; pulled her body toward his….and kissed her on the lips. "Yes I really want you to have it."


	9. White light Pt 1

Hey everyone I'm back sorry for the long wait.

Before you all read i would like to address a few things.

1st- I would like to say that the long wait for this update had NOTHING to do with what i'm going to call the 'Review Wars'.

2nd - To the anonymous reviewer going by the name 'ok' I have no issue with you and I respect you opinon, I understand that not everyone will

like or appreciate my writing and I will not hold that against you. However I would like to say that using reviews so argue and disagree is quite inappropriate and i would appreciate it not happening again, if you should choose to then I suppose there is nothing i can really do, but i will ask that if you dislike so much please just don't waster you time.

3rd- To all my other reviewers out there. I was touched that you all defended me and my story. I thank you all very much and loved your wonderful reviews thank you all for your continued support.

So as promised here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, and yes it is LOADED with JEMILY moments i hope you all love it

* * *

><p>WHITE LIGHT Pt. 1<p>

"So...this is where you found me hu?"

"Yes" she said as she looked to the spot where she had found Jayden just a few short days ago.

"How did you manage to get me back to you house, I know you're strong but…" Jayden asked her as he pointed to her arm muscles.

"Oh, you know I really don't know, I suppose it was the adrenalin rush, I was really worried you know; And HEY IM AM VERY STRONG I COULD HAVE LIFTED YOU WITHOUT THE ADRENALIN!"

"Really now?"

"Yes! I will prove it." she announced and before he had a chance to realize what was happening she charged at him and attempted to lift him.

She wrapped her arms around him and tugged and pulled and lifted with all her strength, but it's wasn't enough. Jayden just laughed at her silly attempts to lift him. Then with all the struggling Emily stumbled over a rock pulling both her and Jayden into the river.

They both started laughing as they landed in the river. "Oh yes you are most defiantly super strong." Jayden joked at her.

"Psh as if you could do much better." She said mockingly.

A small smile appeared across his face as he lunged at Emily picking her up and throwing her into the deeper part of the river. Once she reemerged from the water she darted towards Jayden and pushed him backwards into the water. He wrapped his arm around her and took her down with him though.

For what seemed like hours they continued to play in the water, a silly back and forth game of who could take down the other person the most.

Climbing out of the river both of them were exhausted they collapsed onto their backs and lay by each other just staring into one another's eyes. They were both falling in love with one another but neither of them knew what to do now. After the kiss the other day nothing more had really happened between them. Neither of them knew whether or not this made them and item, and neither one of them wanted to speak up or ask.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jayden sat up and pulled out his samuraizer. "It's the others, I have been gone for 3 days they are probably worried."

Emily nodded "Well answer it, but you should probably leave me out of it."

"_Hello?"_

"_Jayden where are you?" _Asked Mentor Ji

"_Sorry, I needed to get away for a while, is there an attack?"_

"_No, but you have the team very worried, please return to Shiba house."_

"_Okay I will return soon."_ He closed the phone, put it down and turned to Emily

"They want me to return now." He said as he stood up and pulled off his shirt and began to wring out the water in it.

Concern washed over her face, she sat up, wrapped her arms around her legs and starred into the river. "Will you ever come back to see me?" she asked.

Jayden stopped ringing out his shirt for the moment and turned to look at her. He was not sure if he could risk coming back here often to see her, but at the same time he knew if he hurt her again she may never let him get close to her ever again.

He smiled and took as seat next to her. "I can't promise anything, but I will try to come see you again. It probably will not be often because I can't risk raising suspicion but I will do my best to come back."

Her response was not at all what he expected. She started to sniffle and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong Em?" he asked as he placed a hand on her cold wet shoulder.

"No, no it's not that, it's just…Am I dreaming?" she asked as she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Umm…no, I could pinch you if that would help. But why do you think you are dreaming?"

"Oh its nothing, it's just…please don't hurt me again."

His heart felt rank with guilt. He had hurt her so much before and now she was worried he would do it again. He had to make her know that this time would be different. After Antonio forced him to confront his past he knew it was time to open his heart, and he would open to sweet Emily. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his bare chest. He stroked her hair and then kissed her on her forehead.

"For what it's worth, I promise I will never hurt you again."

The walk back to Shiba house was a long and painful walk for Jayden. He know his duty and he felt bad for having other things on his mind other than it. But just being with Emily that day and holding her so close to his chest made him feel as though he had another purspose in life other than just to fight Nighlok. He moved his hand to touch his chest where Emily's head once rested. He missed her….as he approached the door he prepared himself for whatever consequences he might have to face however right as Jayden walked into the door the alert went off and all the rangers ran to the map.

"Nighlok attack!" announced Ji

Right as the other rangers turned to run out the door and in shock they stopped. "Jayden!" They all yelled in unison.

"Where have you been?" asked Mia

"Not now, we have a Nighlok to defeat, but I promise afterwards I will explain." He answered

They all nodded their heads in acceptance of this and ran out the door, Jayden then turned to follow but was stopped by Antonio's hand on his shoulder. "Jayden, are you okay?"

"Yes" he answered in a thankful tone "You're a good friend and thank you for talking with Emily" Jayden answered then they ran to catch up with the other rangers. Along the way Jayden shouted at Antonio. "But next time learn to shut up."

"Wait does that mean you have been with Emily?" Antonio asked hopefully as they ran.

"We will talk later, come on we need to hurry the others need us."

Back at the river Emily sat in blissful happiness. Today had been the happiest day of her life. Little did she know that today was going to get a lot better but also a lot worse. She mused the idea of being with Jayden in her head as she twiddled with grass, twisting it together like twine.

The thought of being with him cause a blissful smile to caress her face. She hummed a cheerful tune and began to giggle with happiness. She knew they were not really an item or anything official but she felt like they had the beginnings of something special something that could last…until….he…changed….

It had then dawned on her that forever may not be a possibility with Jayden, in fact any extended time period was unlikely. He was a Nighlok now and to her knowledge there was no way to cure him, they also had no way of knowing how long until he would make a full transformation.

(sigh) "Oh I wish I could help you Jayden." She said to herself. Hoping that in some strange cosmic plane or whatever else was out there a spirit would hear her plea and send her aid.

"I should have known it was you that kept Jayden away for so long." Said the voice of Mentor Ji.

Shocked she snapped her head to the direction the voice came from only to see her old Ninja Mentor standing there with a smile on his face and arms open, awaiting a hug from Emily.

"Mentor!" she cried as she jumped to her feet and ran over to embrace him in a welcoming hug. "What are you doing here?" "How did you know I was here?"

"When I called Jayden earlier I heard the sound of the river in the background, I know Jayden's history and it seemed odd to me that he would be at the river, I thought I would walk the length of the river and see if there were any clues to as to why he would be here." He chuckled "Of course now I'm thinking you're my clue."

She smiled "I'm sorry mentor I know my parents made it clear to you that I was to stay away from everyone but….I just needed answers."

Ji looked Emily over for a minute and took note of the symbolic red ribbon now laced in her hair. "I see Jayden has given you his ribbon, I suppose that means you have been made privy to his past then?"

She fumbled with the ribbon for a moment as she smiled. "Yea…umm, is that okay?"

Mentor placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I always knew it would be you Emily, and while I know it's against your parents' wishes you are welcome to visit whenever you wish, however it is not in my power to make you yellow ranger again."

"That's okay Mentor, I understand and I just happy to see you again. If you don't mind my asking though, where is everyone right now?"

"They are in the city, there was an attack, it did not seem serious though, so they should return soon, if you would like you may accompany me back to the estate and wait for them."

She was so overjoyed with the offer but her heart was rank with guilt, she knew her parents' wishes and while she knew they would be very upset, she also knew they would not be returning home for at least 2 more weeks, but then what? What would she do when they did return and once again began keeping an eye on her? Would she lie to them or come clean about everything? If she could not be a ranger the least they could do is let her keep her friends.

Mentor Ji watched Emily seemingly fight with her inner self. He knew what she was probably thinking but he also knew how to make the choice much easier on her. He as well did not want to upset her parents but he felt that this is what was truly the best for Emily, and in the end all he ever wanted for the rangers was what is best for them.

"You know every time the rangers return from battle they are quite worn out, especially Jayden he always gives a 110% , but he is so worn out and stressed after, he hides away in his room and it's not healthy for him. I think perhaps if you are there he might be more incline to relaxing with the others."

Ji knew now it was time to put on the pressure. "Well I'm going to head back now, it's your choice Emily." He then turned and began to walk away. Unknown to Emily he had a big smile across his face. He knew she would make the choice to come with him and be with Jayden. He knew it was wrong to press her to follow him and defy her parents but this was for the best, Jayden needed her in more ways that he knew. Ji knew though and he had a plan.

"Wait!" She yelled at him from and not so far distance. "I want to come with you!"

Ji turned around to face and wait for her. As she closed the gap between then he smiled. "I'm so happy you have chosen to come visit with us Emily."

She smiled. "Yea well I really do miss everyone and like you said maybe I can help him relax."

"Yes and perhaps you can even convince him to come out to the hot tub tonight."

She froze in the tracks. "HOT TUB?"

He chuckled. "Oh yes a few weeks ago we acquired a hot tub. It was your sister Serena's idea."

She half excitedly answered "Oh wow! That sounds so nice. So it sounds like Serena is quite at home with everyone." Her voice began to drone out as she finished the sentence.

"Emily? I can't help but notice you seem unhappy with your sister, I thought you missed her?"

She gasped, she had spent all this time missing everyone and her ranger life she had not noticed before, but now it was quite clear the feelings she once had for her sister were now replaced with feelings of resentment and jealousy. "Oh, yes I guess you're right, I know I should be happy for her and be happy she is not sick anymore, but I guess part of me wishes she were still sick…and I know that's horrible but I feel like she stole my life."

As they arrived at the gate to the Shiba estate Ji turned and looked her in the eyes. "Emily it is okay to feel the way you feel, if you didn't then that would mean you were never happy here."

Then with that he turned, walked into the house and left Emily to stand there and think about it for a minute.

She thought on his words, and he had a good point, she only felt as she did because not only was being a ranger her life, he was so happy and she felt like her life had a purpose. Not being a ranger and not being with the others made her feel useless, forgotten, and alone. Mentor was right it was not so much that she resented her sister as so much it was that she just missed what her life once was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Ji yelling in the house. "JAYDEN! JAYDEN!"

He sounded very distressed about something; without a moment's hesitation she dashed into the house to find out what was going on. "Mentor what's going on? Is Jayden ok?"

Fear was written all over his face. Whatever had happened had to be bad. "Mentor, please tell me what happened." She cried as she shook his arm, pleading with him to tell her what happened.

Slowly he turned to her; he seemed hesitant to answer, so instead answered with a question. "Emily do you know Jayden's…current…situation?"

"Do you mean the fact that he is sort of a Nighlok?" she hesitantly replied

Relieved he sighed and began to speak. "I am glad you know Emily, I would feel horrible if you had to find out this way."

Her facial expression froze in a state of fear. "This way?" Her eyes began to fill with tears. "What do you mean this way? What happened?"

Realizing that Emily was in a state of panic and that the way he was coming across made things sound far worse than the really were, he placed both hands on her should and eased her mind. "Emily I'm sorry it's nothing that bad, he is just stressing, this battle is hard, the others getting hurt and the Nighlok in him is breaking through, he appears to not have made any physical changes yet but if he can't get his aggression under control he might change."

She looked up at him. "Do the others know yet?" he nodded his head to show that they were still in the dark about the truth.

"So what do we do?" She asked shakily as she mustered up the strength to stop crying.

"Not we…I think…I think this is something that maybe you can fix."

Confusion filled her face. "How?"

Jayden's heart was pounding his face was flushed so red it matched his suit. This Nighlok was not so much powerful as it was cruel. He had the power to make people have odd delusions. Each persons was a little different but they caused such harm. People were inflicting wounds upon themselves, jumping off buildings, attacking their friends, jumping in front of moving cars, the list went on and on. It was taking a large amount of mental focus to prevent himself from falling into this illusions cast into his mind.

The other rangers were trying their best but would fall in and out of the illusions so often that at this rate would cost them their lives if this Nighlok could not be stopped.

Kevin would forget how to swim and Mia would try and drown him. Antonio would start attacking Serena who in turn would run out into the road and try to take a nap. Mike kept trying to kill Jayden, and Jayden would start having the desire to stab himself in the heart.

Jayden however mostly stayed in control but fighting the nighloks will was getting very difficult. Watching his friends constantly battling with the thoughts plaguing their minds, the thoughts that would kill them, was angering him so much, so much that he did not simply want to kill this Nighlok, he wanted to make is suffer he wanted to torture it, the dark thoughts began plaguing his mind and he felt his inner darkness rising to the surface, he felt he hands shake and quiver as the prepared to change, his skin burned as if it was on fire from the inside out.

Ji had been trying to get him to focus from over the phone, but his words seemed empty and meaningless. The combination of the Nighlok convincing him to kill himself along with his own inner darkness rising made it very hard to resist ending his own life.

'I should just end it now' He would think. 'If I end my life I can't hurt anyone, no one will need to know I'm a monster.'

The Nighlok known as Phsycolar laughed as Jayden demorphed and lifted a dagger towards his heart. He was resisting at first but soon he gave in, he lifted the dagger and trusted at his heart.

Shock over came him, his hand had stopped a mere centimeter above his chest. A hand was wrapped around his wrist and prevented him from finishing. He looked to see whom the hand belong to.

Emily stood beside him fear in her face, but hope in her eyes. "Your better than this." She whispered in his ear. "Forget your anger, remember who you are, you are the red ranger! You can help our friends, but you can't let him win, you are stronger than him, his only defense is you not fighting back."

Her words were getting to him but the Nighlok was pushing harder on his mind now, focusing in on him. Emily somewhere in the depths of her heart, that Jayden loved her, he never said it, nor did she but she just…felt that it could be the best weapon against this monster. Jayden needed to focus.

It was now or never.

The others were failing; they would end their own lives, as would Jayden.

She stepped in front of Jayden to block him from seeing the Nighlok. "If you can't do this for the rest of the world, if you can't focus to save our friends, then for the life of me and everyone else do it for me!" She cried as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and kissed him on the lips.

It may not have been the most romantic kiss, it may not be what she had always envisioned it would be, but it was the most powerful kiss history would ever know. It was the kiss that brought Jayden a new sense of clarity, a new kind of focus and it was the kiss that made all the madness and death end.

With the defeat of the Nighlok everyone returned to normal. Excitement filled the town center as the Nighlok fell once again to the power of the zords. Emily stood watching from the ground below as the rangers defeated Phsycolar.

She began to feel something inside her…something off, white lights began to filler her eyes and her vision began to blur. Her heart began to feel heavy and her muscles weakened. And as her body went limp and fell towards the cold hard ground below, the small white stone she had been holding in pocket began to glow.

* * *

><p>Yes they finally kiss, maybe not super romantic but come on they are only starting out!<p>

I look forward to reading your reviews

Thanks everyone


	10. White Light Pt 2

So here is part 2 of the 3 part chapter.

WHITE LIGHT

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, love you all and thank you to 'OK' for the apology

* * *

><p>WHITE LIGHT PT 2<p>

The rangers cheered at the Nighlok fell and victory was theirs. Walking back to the town square where they left Emily, Mike began to jump with excitement.

"Wow, who would have thought that Emily would be the one who saved us!" he said as he walked backwards while talking to them.

"Yea your right Mike" said Kevin "I thought we were doomed for sure. I wonder how she did it though."

"Jayden, you were the one who encountered Emily, could you tell us what happened?" Questioned Mia

He didn't know what to say for once, usually he always had an answer but what could he say, everything was so complicated. They would question everything and he could not have that, for many reasons, one being that it would all lead back to him being a Nighlok, two he really would prefer they not know his whole river adventure, and three…Mike.

Everyone knew how Mike felt about Emily. Except maybe Emily, who just thought mike was friendlier than everyone else. Mikes feelings about Emily had long been known to Jayden, since the beginning he knew about how Mike felt. In the beginning Jayden never really gave it much thought though. He did of course think Emily was quite cute but he had never sat around and thought about her like that. His feelings for her were only that of friendship, up until he was faced with losing her a while back. That day when he had made his fateful choice that had been the first time he felt strongly about Emily, or perhaps it had just been the first day he realized he felt strongly for her.

Up until that day he was quite content with letting Mike and Emily fall for one another. But now, now he was felt like he had backstabbed Mike. He never contested the truth when Mike had questioned him a while back, but he did not confirm it either. He simply allowed Mike to just believe what he wanted to believe.

He did not want to lie to his team but he could not tell the complete truth either so a vague answer would have to do. "You know, she just kind of showed up suddenly and when she did it was a big distraction." In truth it was her kiss that brought him a sense of clarity but the moment could quite honestly be described as a distraction. "I guess it was enough for me to get the jump on the Nighlok, so I guess we owe our lives to Emily."

Serena walked in front of everyone and stopped. "Wait, we cannot condone this, I know my sister helped but it was our parents' wishes that she stay away, they don't want her to be part of this anymore, when we see her it's okay to thank her but please send her away, for her own safety."

"I don't think I can do that Serena, I have missed Emily way too much, we all have." Said mike as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed his hand away. "No, mike you have to! I'm not asking; if our parents find out they will be furious."

Mia stepped forward this time. "We understand what you are asking Serena and your heart is in the right place but…."

"There are no buts about it, why aren't you all listening to me." Serena snapped

Kevin nodded his head, "I think what Mia is trying to say is, you parents might be your parents but they are thinking more about what they want than what Emily wants."

"Yea, Life always ends in death and its never completely safe no matter what you do, but the important thing is you live life happy, and Emily is happy with us, she was heartbroken when she had to leave, I think this is her choice to make and no one else's." Said Antonio

Serena looked to all the faces of her new teammates. They all seemed very set in this opinion, it was clear they all wanted Emily back in their lives. She did not want to put Emily back in harm's way but she did accept that it could be of no real harm if she were allowed to at least spend time with them.

"Oh alright Emily can spend time with us, but I have some terms if this is going to happen…"

As she went on about her terms Jayden thought this would be a good time to sneak off and try and reach Emily before everyone else had a chance. He needed to talk to her first. He walked all over the town square but could not find her anywhere. He knew she had to be here somewhere; she wouldn't just leave after what had happened would she.

"Are you lost?" came the voice of a little girl, brown hair, and green eyes no more than 8 years old.

He looked down to the little girl. "No, I'm not lost, but a friend of mine is and I'm trying to find her."

"Hmmm, maybe I can help you." She piped

"Ha, Maybe." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the group photo of himself and all the other rangers. "See the pretty blonde girl next to me in this photo, that's the girl I'm looking for."

"Oh her! I don't know where she is now but she is with that guy." She chirped as she pointed to a man in the photo.

"This man here?" he asked her again to confirm.

"Yup, he is hard to miss; he has a funny dress on." She laughed "Oh but she was sleeping when he took her away, funny place to sleep though, she was sleeping just over there on the ground. I tried to sleep outside once my mom got real mad, the pretty girl is sooo lucky"

Jayden thanked her and watched her skip away before he took off in a mad dash back to the Shiba house.

Running in the door he began looking high and low for Ji and Emily. "Ji!" He yelled "Emily!"

Finally from behind him came the voice of the one he wanted to see more than anyone. "Jayden?"

He turned and there she was. A bit of dirt on her face but otherwise unharmed. Relived he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Holding her close he whispered in her ear. "Are you okay, someone in town told me you were laying on the ground?"

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "I really don't know." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white shimmering stone. Shocked swept across Jayden's face upon seeing that stone again. He recognized it as the stone his mother once wore around her neck. When he was a child she would tell him it was a magic stone that kept the monsters away.

"Where did you get that" he said as he reached for the stone.

"DON'T TOUCH IT JAYDEN!" shouted Mentor Ji from behind as he smacked Jayden hand away from Emily's

"That was my mother's she told me she lost it…right before she got sick too." He trailed off

"Jayden please you and Emily come with me we need to talk…somewhere private."

20 minutes later they found themselves back at the very spot at the river where Jayden's mother had died. "Why are we here Mentor?" Jayden asked disapprovingly. "I have already faced my past."

"No Jayden you have not, because you do not know the truth." He motioned for Jayden and Emily to sit by the river bed with him.

"The truth?" Jayden reiterated as he sat down by Emily

A saddened look crossed Ji's face "Your father is the reason for everything, Jayden."

His father's fault? It made no sense; his father told him everything was his fault "I don't understand?"

Ji sighed and begun to tell his tale, the truth.

_When your mother was pregnant she was very ill, as you were in her womb. Your father was terrified; the thought of losing his wife and son was too much for him_. _So late nights when you mother was home and sleeping your father would sneak out, and spent much time with a woman named Sasha. He never loved the girl but he did intend on her to get pregnant in the event you died before conception. He knew he needed an heir and he made sure he would have one. _

_Sasha fell madly in love with your father and grew jealous of your mother. She was told your mother was ill and would not make it so she did nothing at the time to tempt your father. Months went by and your mother was getting worse, she was 8 months pregnant now and still knew nothing of the affair. _

_One night when you father was with his mistress you mother drug herself from bed and came to see me. She told me she wanted nothing more than for you to live, her only son. The doctors had said many times they did not know what was wrong with your mother only that whatever it was, would kill her. I had for years after the half defeat of Master Xandred suspected your father had a secret._

_While he was still a ranger things began to happen. A month before the great battle your father feared he was too weak. Battles were getting harder and even with the team it was a struggle. Then as if out of the blue he became stronger, faster, and the Nighlok were falling faster than ever before. He said he had been training harder. The night Xandred was defeated he glared at your father; he said "You are a traitor red ranger; your progeny will suffer for your disloyalty."_

_I suspected you father had become part Nighlok, I questioned him many times and he always denied it, he also to my knowledge ever changed so I could not prove anything, not until the night your mother came to see me. I told her what I had believed for many years but could not prove. She told me I was crazy, she told me your father would never do such a thing, she had so much faith in him. I told her if he had been a Nighlok I could prove it that night. With the White Stone you hold in your hands now._

_When a great evil is born into the world an equal great good power must also be born in order for balance to exist. As a protection for the Nighlok the only way to enter their world is to be a Nighlok, but everything must have a counter. When the first Samurai rangers were created their morphers were ancient power crystals. RED, BLUE, PINK, YELLOW, and GREEN. However there was a 6__th__. The white power crystal. Many times they tried to use it and create a white power ranger, but nothing ever happened. One day in battle they discovered that by wearing the crystal the Nighlok's power would weaken. Touching the Crystal to them would kill them. _

_The Original rangers used this power to make battles easy but it came at a price for all things must stay in balance. The day they went to battle Xandred the crystal betrayed them; it turned a dark shade of black, so when the red ranger went to use the power seal that would destroy Xandred it instead temporarily sealed him. For years new rangers would try to use the crystal and each time it would turn black, they soon learned the more corrupted you were the sooner it would turn and each time it turned its curse would be different. _

_When your father was a ranger we no longer allowed the use of the crystal we instead locked it away. In your fathers greed for power he became a Nighlok. He however managed to have absolute control of his changes and to this day I do not know how. Anyways I knew the crystal weakened Nighlok or killed them. I had hoped that since you were your father's child if we gave the crystal to your mother it would show us the truth. I was correct on this matter. Your mother's heart was pure and of good intent and it healed her and you, the Nighlok blood inside you was destroyed and your mother cured. In the event your father would harm your mother I insisted she keep the stone. She put it on a chain and wore it around her neck._

_For years your father had since complained being around your mother made him feel weak but he seemed to put up with it. He had no idea why this was and he never seemed to suspect and thing. You grew older and so did the child your father had with the Sasha. It is my belief that the Nighlok DNA can only be passed on once which is why your half-sister was not afflicted by it nor was her mother. _

_Around the time your mother died, she had found out about your fathers affair. The little girl showed up at your home asking for her father. Your mother was heartbroken and filled with many dark emotions; I suppose she would have been okay if she had not acted on her anger. She went to Sasha's home and she burned it to the ground with both Sasha and your sister still inside. The crystal betrayed her moments later, it started to burn around her neck and she ripped it off. The following day she was poisoned. Weeks later…as you know she died._

Anger, disappointment, and confusion were the only things Jayden felt. He didn't know what to think. The father he once thought was a great ranger was nothing more than a cheater. His mother was a murderer and all these years Ji had known the truth and had not told him. Then to top it all off the girl he cared about was now in possession of a stone that apparently had mind of its own.

Jayden began to stutter in his rage. "What…what am I supposed to do with this information?" he yelled as he thrust a large rock into the river where his mother died. "Everything I have ever known is a lie!"

"Jayden please understand, this was a truth I myself never even wanted to know, much I only know because your mother sent me a letter before she died, as well she is the one who sent me the crystal."

Hours went by and they sat in complete silence while Jayden processed all the new information he was given.

Emily sat and fiddled with the white crystal in her hand. "Mentor?" she said calmly "Why? Why did you give this to me if you know what it can do?"

Jayden Immediately turned his head to look at Emily. He had forgotten all about her, he was so consumed in trying to understand his parents that he had forgotten all about Emily.

"Because Emily, from the moment I met you I have always known that you would be the one with the purest intention and if ever the need were to arise, I knew you could handle the crystal. Jayden…being what he is now….could be a problem as you saw earlier today, as long as you wear that crystal but never allow it to actually touch Jayden his Nighlok form will be suppressed until the day we can find a cure."

"Won't this weaken him though?" she asked with much concern in her voice. "I mean it's great that it will keep Jayden human but, won't he need to be able to fight Nighlok still?"

Before Ji could answer Jayden cut in. "No, Emily it won't matter, because you will not wear that thing, we will find another way."

"Jayden if the gem is not near you, we risk losing you, possibly forever." Ji rebutted

"And if Emily wears it I risk…. I mean we risk losing her forever."

While the men argued over what to do, Emily sat in silence lost in her own thoughts. She was confused, she felt like the little gem was talking to her. She knew that had to be impossible but it seemed as though it was, it was not like direct word but she knew the thoughts coming to her were not her own. But she felt like she could trust them, she felt like everything would be okay, because the gem was meant to come to her.

Interrupting the boy she spoke. "It's okay!" she shouted above them. "I am meant to control this power, I…I just know it, I feel like there was a greater purpose to this gem other than to corrupt people with power."

"What are you talking about Emily?" asked Jayden as he stopped his argument with Ji and turned to her. "Last time you used that thing to help me, you felt flat on the ground apparently and passed out, do you want to tell what that was all about?"

Ji interrupted "I don't know, that was the first time anything like that has ever happened, but what do you mean used the gem, Emily that gem is supposed to suppress the Nighlok on its own, you should not have had to do anything but be in the area."

Emily again felt the voice of the gem. "In the possession of its guardian it can be controlled and used at will instead of as it feels." She spoke, but the words did not feel like her own.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" asked Jayden as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"No,…No Jayden, I don't think Emily came up with that idea…I think…I think its talking to her."

"This is crazy! It's a rock! It can't think, it can't talk, it's a rock, a rock with messed up powers! Nothing more!" ranted Jayden as he forgetful reached over to Emily and pulled the gem from her hands.

"Jayden NO!" they both yelled, but it was too late, it was killing him.

"Stop!" cried Emily "Please stop!" she felt silly for yelled at what Jayden called a messed up rock but she hoped that if it could really communicate with her perhaps she could do the same.

Jayden fell to the ground in agony, and then in a flash he felt nothing. No pain, nothing. He was alive and still holding the messed up rock.

Knowing now that there was more to this but truly Emily could control what he would forever refer to as ' the messed up rock' he conceded to letting her wear it, but one mess up and he would throw it into the deepest body of water he could find.

It was late and Ji and returned back to Shiba house already. Leaving Jayden and Emily to themselves to talk before seeing the others again.

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Jayden asked her as they walked side by side back to the house.

She laughed. "Yes for the millionth time, I will be fine and I promise if anything happens we will get rid of it okay." She reassured him as she took his hand in hers.

Her holding his hand felt good, but off. He had wanted to get closer to her but this was backwards. He stopped and rearranged their hands so they were no both hand in hand, fingers intertwined. "I think this is how it's supposed to be done." He said with a smile.

Things would be different from this point on and they both knew it, no words had been spoken but they both knew, they would be with each other no matter what.

* * *

><p>Okay everyone sorry if it was hard to follow, i reread it many time to make sure it made sense but if you have any questions just submit them in a review or PM and i will answer it for you, so long as it is not a spoiler.<p>

Will have next chapter up soon


End file.
